Love at Dana Point
by The-African-Queen
Summary: Aqua Marina is just like any normal woman, except one thing, she's a mermaid. So what happens when she goes on land and runs into a one John Cena? Complete!
1. Moving to Land

I know this is not like most wrestling stories, but I wanted to take a shot at it, I hope you like the story so have fun reading. Oh and for the record, if you don't know, Dana Point is a beach. I'm just gonna use Atlantis as the underwater city she lives in. And I'm just gonna say that Dana Point is a beach in Los Angeles. Keep in mind that Aqua is a mermaid in the beginning of this story.

Love at Dana Point

* * *

Chapter 1 

As Aqua looked at herself in a broken glass that she used as a mirror she reached down on a little wooden table and slipped on her necklace which was made out of shells that her mom made for her when she was younger. A minute later her father swam in, aqua moved over to her bed and had a seat, she knew by the way he looked something was wrong.

"What's up dad?'. Aqua asked breaking the strong silence between them.

"Well". Her father began. "I found out yesterday that you and Chris were playing over by the pier". Chris was one of aqua's best friends, she had known him since she was a baby, they were always known for playing tricks and what not and doing stuff they weren't supposed to.

"We were just playing hide and seek dad". Aqua said, her dad took a sigh.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you two can't play by that pier, it's dangerous, somebody could see you". He said as he moved towards her.

"But nobody did". She said, a frown soon appeared on her fathers face.

"No Aqua, somebody did see you".

"Who".

"That fisherman who lives next to the pier, he's looking for you".

"What about Chris?". She asked hoping she didn't put her friend in any danger.

"He didn't see him".

"What are we gonna do?'.

"Well, last night me and your mother had a long talk". He said as he moved towards her door. "And as much as we hate to do this, we have to send you away for a while until things die down". Aqua couldn't take in what her father just said, they were sending her away!

"To where?". She asked.

"Land". He finally said. "First thing tomorrow morning". As much as Aqua liked the idea of finally being able to go on land, she knew it was impossible, I mean how can a mermaid live on land?

"Are you sure there isn't any other way?". She said, a tear escaping her eye. Her dad turned to look at her, she could see he was on the verge of crying as well.

"I wish there was, I don't wanna send you away, but we have to, I'm sorry". He said as he swam out of her room. Aqua set her head in her hands, she didn't want to have to leave here, Atlantis was her home, she didn't know what it was like living on land and all that stuff. As much as she wanted to go she didn't want to leave her family and friends behind.

The next day Aqua was sitting on a hill of rocks not to far away from the beach when a pair of hands covered her eyes, she smiled to herself knowing who it was.

"Chris, I know it's you". She said, the hands moved away and chris appeared next to her with a huge grin. As he looked at his friend he could see she wasn't as happy as she would normally be.

"What's wrong Aq?". Chris said using his little nickname he gave her.

"My parents want me to go away for a while". She said putting her head down.

"Where". Chris said surprised. Aqua looked up and pointed to the beach nearby. "Their making you go on land, why?".

"When we went to the pier a couple of days ago, that crazy fisherman saw me and he's looking for me, so my parents thought the best thing to do was to put me on land for awhile until things died down". She said beginning to play with her necklace, chris put a comforting arm around her.

"I'm sorry Aq". He said.

"I'm scared chris, I don't know what it's like to be, human".

"I'm sure it'll be fine, maybe it won't be all that bad, heck maybe you won't even be up there for that long". He said trying to make her feel better, just then her father swam up, they both looked up at him.

"Time to go Aqua". Her father said, she turned to chris and gave him a big huge, then she rose up and followed her dad to the beach.

"Now, once you step out of this water you should have your legs and from what Madam Patricia told me, your clothing should change as well". He said as the reached the beach. "Remember, I love you sweetheart, this is harder for me to, believe me".

"I do dad". She said taking a glance at the beach and then back at her dad, he wrapped his arms around he giving her a huge hug, as he let go, her mom swam up.

"Be careful honey, be safe". Her mom said pulling her into an even bigger hug. Her parents both kissed her on her forehead and moved away from her, aqua took a glance at the beach then back at her parents, then she swam towards it.

* * *

Meanwhile John Cena along with his friends Bautista, Booker T, Shelton Benjamin, Eddie Guerrero and Chris Benoit were sitting on the beach chillin' since they had a couple of days off until their next show in San Diego. As the other guys were talking about anything that popped into their heads, john was looking out at the water, watching the waves come and go. As he watched a huge wave go down he saw a pile of hair flipped back, what rose out of the water was what cena would call a goddess. He quickly removed the sunglasses he was wearing to make sure he was really looking at her, he was. 

She had perfect tan skin with long black hair, nice full round breast and a petite body, the scarf she had over her red bathing suit was covering up her legs, but john could guess that she probably had a nice pair of some. She had a nice big round ass and full lips, john was to far away to see her whole face, but from what he saw already, she was drop dead gorgeous. He watched as she walked onto the beach and away to the pier. He was staring at her for so long he didn't even realize the guys were talking to him.

"John!". Booker T shouted making john jump.

"What". He said turning to face them.

"Tonight's your night to have us over to hang out and your ordering the pizza". He said as everybody laughed.

"Fine, whatever". John said not even worried about them a this point, he turned his attention back to where the girl had walked to, as he looked around he saw she was nowhere in sight, john cursed at himself as he turned back to the water and watched the waves again.

Aqua's POV

As I rose out of the water I looked down at myself, I had legs! I looked at my surroundings, this place was beautiful, as I walked up onto the beach I could feel the sand beneath the sandles that I now had. I looked up at the pier next to me it was like a playground or something, I decided to go explore it, as I walked I touched my necklace that thankfully I still had on me, I squeezed the water out of my hair and walked up the stairs. As I looked at what they called the carnival, I thought about how much Chris would like this place.

"Maybe this won't be so bad after all". I said to myself as I walked around.

**Not your usual story I know, but I just wanted to give it a shot, tell me if you like the concept so far. This story takes place before WrestleMania 21 and the Hall of Fame. **


	2. Taking In

Chapter 2 Taking In

That night John was walking on the pier walking over to his car so he could go home with his friends for the night, but then that's when he saw the girl from the beach. She had been backed into a pole by two guys who were playing with her hair and touching down her chest, he could tell she looked scared, he decided to go over and help her.

Aqua's POV

"So, honey". Said one of the taller men that was in front of me. "You wanna come home with me and my friend?". I really don't recall what happen honestly, I was about to walk down to this skating area when these two guys backed me into this pole and they haven't gone away since.

"No thank you". I said trying to move away, but the other guy grabbed my arm.

"We won't take no for an answer baby". The guy said as he began to rub down my cheek. I felt completely uncomfortable.

"Hey!". Yelled somebody from behind them, they moved out of the way to be looking at probably one of the hugest guys I have ever seen. "I believe the woman said no".

"Yeah, so". One of the guys said. "What are you gonna do?". Now I know I haven't been on land long enough, but judging by the size of this guy, he was not one to mess with. And I was right because then he punched him square in the nose making him fall back, blood already dripping down his face. He turned to the other guy next to me and he immediately ran.

"Are you ok". The man said as he softly rubbed down my cheek. "Did they hurt you or anything?".

"No I'm fine, thank you". I said still shaking a little.

"It's nothin'". He said putting on a smile that I thought was so cute. "Do you need a ride to you house, friends house or anything?". He asked.

"I don't really have a place to go to or any money or clothes, I'm new here". I said beginning to feel embarrassed.

"Well, I have a few extra rooms in my house, you can stay over if you want?". He said.

"Oh, it's ok, I'll just get a motel or something". I said turning to walk away, but he gently grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"No, you don't have any money, plus a pretty girl like you shouldn't be walking around this time of night". He said, he did have a point there. "Especially in a bathing suit, you can come stay with me". He grabbed by hand and we walked.

"Thank you". I said.

"It's no problem, so what's you name?". He asked.

"Aqua, Aqua Marina". I said.

"That's a pretty name, where you from?". He asked. I started to think, I couldn't tell him where I was really from, I looked around the pier, I saw a booth that read "Scott's Hot Dogs", I decided to use that.

"Scott, I'm from scott". I said, he began to laugh.

"You mean Scotland?". He said correcting me, I nodded.

"So, what's you name?". I said.

"My names John Cena, nice to meet you aqua". He said as he put my hand to his lips and kissed it, I smiled.

John's POV

While we walked I being honest, I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. She had beautiful turquoise eyes, that any man would love to look into. While she wasn't looking I looked her up and down, this girl had to have a boyfriend or something, because there is no way a girl could look like this and stay single, I decided to ask.

"So Aqua, you got a boyfriend or anything?". I asked.

"No, the guys that I'm around aren't really my type, I haven't found the right guy yet". She said as we reached the parking lot, I spotted the guys between my car and Eddie's, they were just talking.

"Hey man what took ya so long, we've been waiting her for over an hour". Chris Benoit said.

"Aqua these are my jackass of a friends Chris, Booker T, Eddie, Shelton and Bautista". I said pointing to each of them in turn. "Guys this is Aqua Marina, she's gonna be staying with me".

"Nice to meet you Aqua". They all said.

"Aqua, you can ride with me". I said opening the door for her as she sat inside. "You idiots can ride in Eddie's car". The all put the middle finger up at me, I just laughed and got in the other side of the car, I turned it on and we were off.

No more than 10 minutes later we were pulling up to my house, as I killed the car I turned to aqua who was looking out of the window. She looked upset from what I saw, I decided to ask what was wrong.

"Something wrong aqua?'. I asked, she turned to me and smile, she had a pretty smile.

"No, I'm just a little tired, that's all". She said, I just shrugged it off, it had been a long day.

"Well, we're here". I said as I got out, as she did the guys were just walking up to us.

"Hey Aqua". Bautista said. "We're all watching some movies and eating some pizza, you wanna hang?".

"Um, that's ok, I think I'll just take a bath and rest". She said as we walked up to the porch, as we walked inside I saw as she looked around my house, as if she was examining it.

"Your house is very pretty John". She said.

"Thanks, come on, I'll show you your room". I said as I grabbed her hand and we walked upstairs. We walked down the hall and I opened one of the rooms for her, as we walked inside she walked over to the bed.

"There's a bathroom right behind you, my room is right across from you, when you finished with your bath you can go in there and pick anyone of my jersey's to wear as a night gown or something. If you need anything I'll be downstairs". I said as I left the room and headed back downstairs.

Aqua's POV

As he left I looked around the room again, mine didn't look anything like this, it was...wow! As I walked into the bathroom, I looked at the bath tub and the sink, I turned the knobs on the tub hoping I was doing it right, the water came out and began to fill the tub. As it had filled up I turned off the knobs, closed the door and began to take off my bathing suit, once I was finished I sat down in the tub. Being in water was where I felt most comfortable at, I closed my eyes and rested for awhile.

About an hour later I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself, I let out the water and opened the bathroom door, as I walked out of my room I looked around to make sure none of the guys were coming, then I crossed the hall into john's room. As I opened the door and walked inside I looked around, he had a closet next to me that was filled with jersey's, in front of me were a few of his shorts and some I think Cd's with different people on it. On his bed was a small book, I walked over, picked it up and opened it, it was full of words, some crossed out and new words written above. I looked at the cover it read "My Lyrics". As I set the book down I immediately saw the most gorgeous thing in the room, it was very shiny and round, it was red, white and blue, it read his name at the bottom. As I touched it, it began to spin a little, I thought that was so cool, it read :US Champ. I walked over to his closet and looked for a jersey to wear, I saw this really pretty bright green one and picked it up, I undid my towel and slipped it on. I ran back to my room and put on the bottom part of my bathing suit, so if I was exposed I would at least have some coverage. As I walked around the room I saw this long window that was open a little, I slid it open some more, it was a balcony, I stepped onto it and sat down. Thankfully his house wasn't far away from the beach so I just rested my head on the window behind me and looked out into the water. The moon's reflection shone on the water sending a shine in my direction.

"Mom, dad, I miss you". I whispered to myself. "I miss you to Chris". I pulled my knees up to my chest and held them.

"I'm scared daddy, I wanna go home". I whispered again. A tear escaped my eye and I wiped it away, I took a deep breath and just continued to watch the water for the next few minutes.

**Here's is the next chapter for the story, I hope you guys enjoy. Please read and review.**


	3. Adjusting to a new life, Crushes

Chapter 3 Adjusting to a new Life/Crushes

John's POV

I was sitting on the couch downstairs with the guys watching XXX eating a slice of pizza. To tell you the truth I really wasn't paying attention to the movie, I was more worried about Aqua, I hadn't heard any noises from upstairs for the past half hour, all of the sudden I heard a light stomp, I turned around and aqua was standing at the top of the stairs in my Celtics jersey. Thankfully it showed a lot of her legs and it hugged her body just right, I couldn't help but stare, little did I know that I wasn't the only one who had noticed. I turned around to see Chris, Book, Eddie, Shelton and Dave all had their mouths opened, I turned back to aqua and I could see she felt uncomfortable.

"You need anything?". I asked, startling her.

"I just wanted to ask you about something". She said quietly, I got up and followed her up the stairs to the room, as I walked in I saw she was staring at the flat screen I put in there. "What's that?".

"It's a t.v.". I said. She gave me a blank look, I put on an awkward look, I thought Scotland had t.v.'s. I reached over and grabbed the remote that was sitting next to her.

"You turn it on with this button". I said pointing to the red button at the top of the remote. "And you use these buttons to channel, turn the volume up and other stuff". She seemed to understand good enough, I turned on the t.v. and started to flip through the channels until she saw something interesting, she made me stop on a channel, ironically wrestling.

"I wanna watch that". She said laying on the bed. I smiled and tossed the remote to her.

"If you need anything else, just ask, I'll be downstairs". I said as I left the room, as I walked back downstairs I saw the guys were looking at me with smiles.

"What in the fuck are you staring at?". I asked as I got back to watching the movie and eating my pizza.

"Don't bullshit us". Book said, I turned to him. "We all saw how you were looking at her when she came down the stairs, you like her".

"What?". I said, pretending I didn't know what he was talking about.

"How long you gonna keep her here?". Shelton asked, truth be told I really didn't know. I mean I was just starting to get to know this girl.

"Awhile, she doesn't have anywhere to go, I'm not gonna put her out on the street, she was almost raped tonight". I said taking another bite for my pizza.

"She was almost raped?". Eddie repeated, I nodded. "You should defiantly have her stay".

"She needs some clothes and stuff, but I'm not good at picking out girl clothes, I'm better at picking out the underwear". I said as we all shared a laugh.

"Hey, I got an idea". Benoit said as we all turned to look at him. "Why don't we call the divas, they can take her shopping tomorrow". We all looked at each other, that was a good idea.

"We'll call them, after the movie". Bautista said, we all agreed and went back to watching the movie. Close to 2 hours later the guys had all fell asleep on the floor and the couch, I walked upstairs to go to bed, but I decided to check on aqua. As I walked inside I smiled at the sight, she was asleep, her back turned to me and Raw was just going off, I picked up the remote off the floor and pulled the covers over her, I kissed her on her cheek and left the room.

"Ironic how she picks my favorite jersey". I thought to myself and smiled as I closed the door to my room to go to bed.

Aqua's POV

I let out a soft yawn as I woke up, as I opened my eyes I immediately closed them at the sight of the sun. I turned away from the window and swung my legs off the bed, I rubbed my eyes open and pulled the covers off of me. As I got up and open the door out into the hall, I didn't hear a single sound, I walked downstairs into the living room and spotted a note that read my name, I picked it up to read it.

_Dear Aqua,_

_I had to go with my friends to the arena (I'll explain why later) one of my friends is coming by. Don't worry he won't hurt you, I'm just training with him. A few girls are gonna come by to take you shopping, I left some money for you, I also had enough time to by you an outfit to wear. I'm not good at picking out girl stuff, so I hope you like it, it's in my room on the bed. The money's on the dining room table, feel free to have you something to eat, I know you must be hungry. See you tonight._

_Love John_

I smiled at the note and went back upstairs to his room, as I opened the door I immediately saw the outfit. It was a black shirt that read Sexy on it, it was really cut short, but still cute. There was also a pair of jeans below it with a black belt and below that were some black sneakers, kinda like the ones he had on. I was just about to pick up the outfit when I heard the door open from downstairs and close. I slowly walked out of the room into the hallway and I could hear the person from upstairs.

"Anybody here?". They said. I was to scared to say anything. I walked up and stood at the head of the stairs and saw him come out of the living room, he stood at the bottom of the stairs and stared at me.

He was good looking in his own way. Tan skin like mine, with shoulder length blond hair, nice green eyes, he wasn't as buff as john or his friends, he was wearing a white tank top and some jeans. We just stood there staring at each other, he smiled a little, I liked his smile.

"You must be aqua". He said finally breaking the silence in the room. I nodded as I walked down the stairs, as I got closer to him he extended his hand out to me, I shook it. "Nice to meet you I'm Shawn Micheals".

"Hello Shawn, nice to meet you too". I said as I let go of his hand, he had a strong grip.

"I know I look intimidating, but I'm a nice guy". He said, I smiled.

"I'm just gonna go get dressed, john said some girls were coming by to take me shopping so I gotta get ready". I said. He nodded and walked into the kitchen while I went back upstairs, as I walked back into john room I got undressed from the jersey I was wearing, I slipped on the shirt, it fit well, then I put on the jeans, I looked in the mirror that he had hanging next to his closet. The shirt made my chest stick out and the jeans made my butt look big, but all in all I looked good.

I slipped on the shoes which fit perfectly and went into the bathroom down the hall, I looked at myself in the mirror again, my hair was a little mess up and my eyes had not yet been adjusted to being opened, I basically had the drowsy look. I saw a brush on the sink and began to brush my hair down, after a few minutes it was straight down and neat. As I left the bathroom and went back downstairs I saw Shawn sitting on the couch watching I think what they called the news. He turned to look at me and his eyes widened.

"You look beautiful, not that you didn't before". He said, I smiled and sat down next to him.

"Thank you". I said, I saw a bag in his lap that read "Lays Original", he was stuffing the stuff that came out of it into his mouth. "What are those?". I pointed to the bag.

"My bad". He said holding the bag in front of me. "There chips, you want some?". I nodded and took a little, I put it in my mouth, it didn't taste bad. A few minutes later I heard a knock on the door, Shawn got up to answer it while I watched something on the news about President Bush.

"Hey what's up Shawn". I heard a girl say.

"Nice to see you Shawn". I heard another say.

"Hey Shawny boy". I heard the final one say.

"Nice to see you ladies, Aqua's in there". Shawn said I turned around to where the noises had been coming from to be looking at three girls. One was short with long black hair, she was dressed in a plan white shirt and some shorts. The other was a little taller with long blond hair, she was wearing some black capri's with a shirt that said 100 Satisfaction on it. The other was way taller with also long blond hair, wearing a short jean skirt and a light blue button down shirt. I didn't know what to say so I just sat there.

"So your Aqua?". The black haired woman said, I nodded. "Well hi, I'm Victoria". She walked up to the couch and extended her hand out to me, I shook it.

"I'm Trish". The short blond one said walking up to me and extending her hand, I shook it as well.

"And I'm Stacey, nice to meet you". The taller one said extending her hand to me, I shook it. "You ready to go shopping?'. I nodded. I got up and walked into the dining room, I saw some money laying there and picked it up, then I waved good-bye to Shawn and left with the girls.

"That's a nice outfit Aqua". Stacey said.

"Thank you, john got it for me". I said.

"I thought john didn't know how to pick out outfits". Victoria said as we got into her BMW and drove away.

* * *

"So John, Book tells me you got a thing for this girl you picked up off the street". Rene' Dupree said, he was in the gym with John along with Booker T, Undertaker, Orlando Jordan and Paul London.

"She's not a prostitute if that's what your thinking". John said as he began to do push ups.

"I'm not say she is, but you got her off the street". Rene' as he lifted some weights.

"She's a nice girl". John said. "And besides, if I didn't pick her up there was a good chance that she might have been raped". As soon as he said that the 4 guys stopped what they were doing.

"You failed to mention that". Rene said.

"Because it was none of your fuckin' business in the first place". John said as he glared at Booker T.

"Hey, I just tell it like it is". Book said putting his hands up like he was surrendering.

"So when do we get to meet the young girl you saved". Undertaker asked as the guys nodded.

"I'm picking her up tonight, I don't want her to be alone by herself, she should be hanging out with the girls right now". John said.

"I just have one question". Paul said while punching the punching bag he had been at for the past hour. "Even though you've only know her for one night, do you like here?". John stopped his set of push ups, when he first saw her at the beach of course he liked her.

"Answer the question John". Orlando said breaking john out of his thoughts. "Because if you don't, we're just gonna keep asking".

"Yeah I like her". John said smiling.

* * *

"How bout this?". Victoria said holding up a white tube top and some shorts.

"I don't know". Aqua said nervously. "I'm not really used to being that exposed".

"There's nothing to be nervous about, besides you got a great body, if you were wearing tight clothes and what not I guarantee the guys would be looking". Trish said.

"Well can we change the top?". Aqua said grabbing the shorts, victoria nodded and set the top on the hanger.

"How about this outfit?". Stacey said holding up a pink Geisha skirt with a matching halter top. Aqua nodded in approval as she grabbed the outfit.

"Oh this is cute". Trish said showing a jean skirt, a white tee that had Bootylicious on it and a black and white trucker cap that said Gucci.

"Ok I think we have enough outfits". Stacey said as they purchased the clothes. "You have enough clothes to last you a whole year".

"Thank you for taking me shopping". Aqua said.

"It's fine". Trish said. "Besides, we needed the day out".

"So, Book tells us, that you spent the night at john's house, how did you guys meet anyway?'. Victoria said as stacey and trish nodded.

"Well, I was walking around the pier last night and these two guys came up to me asking if I wanted to go home with them, they backed me up into this pole and they wouldn't leave, then john came and punched one of them in the face, while the other guy ran, I didn't have any where to go so he let me stay with him".

"Aw, that was so sweet, do you like him?'. Stacey asked.

"Well he's nice, but I don't know he probably doesn't like me anyway, he was just probably being polite". Aqua said walking ahead of the girls.

"I beg to differ". Trish said. Aqua turned around to see trish pull out some flippy thing and hold it up to her ear.

"This is she". Trish said. "You ask like I said. Paul did. Well what did he say. He did. Oh that's perfect. Talk to you later. By Book". Trish said closing the object and putting it in her pocket.

"Who was that?". Vicky asked.

"That was Book, I called him while you guys went to get make-up and stuff, I asked him to ask john if he like aqua". She said turning to her who had a blank look.

"Nosy". Vicky said, trish rolled her eyes.

"Well what did he say?". Stacey asked.

"He likes her". Trish answered making Vicky and Stacey jump for joy.

"He likes me". Aqua repeated while the girls nodded, a smile soon appeared on her face and the four girls left.

That evening Aqua was sitting on the balcony looking out into Dana Point, the girls had helped her put up her clothes and shoes. After last night the balcony had become her favorite place to relax at, but she felt she was to far away. She stood up and went back into the house, she walked downstairs and slipped on her flip flops and left the house and took a trip to the beach. Once there she took off her slides and walked down the beach where there was a mountain of rocks, she began to climb them, once she was on top she went down until her feet were just a few inches away from the water. She closed her eyes so that Chris would hear her presence, all of the sudden a head pooped out of the water, it was a guy, he had short brown hair that was somewhat spiked, he was light skinned like Aqua and had beautiful brown eyes.

"Hi Chris". Aqua said smiling down at the young guy.

"Hey yourself". He said with a smile.

"How you been?". She said pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Not so good, I miss you to much". He said swimming closer to her.

"I miss you too".

"How was your first night on land?".

"Well I was walking down the pier looking around and these two guys backed me into this pole and they wouldn't leave me alone, then this guy came and saved me and I'm staying with him right now".

"Is he nice?".

"Yes Chris he's nice, he gave me this outfit". She said showing him the suit.

"Good, cause I don't want anybody messin' with my baby girl". Chris said making her laugh, since chris was older than her he always used to protect her, that's why they were such good friends.

"How's everything goin' down there?".

"Bad, your mom can't stop crying because she misses you to much and your dad just stays cooped up in the house, that's why I'm staying with them to keep them company".

"Thanks, did dad say when I might be able to come back?".

"No, we still keep seeing those lights, he still looking around".

"This is all my fault, I should have never gone over".

"It's ok Aq, it was an accident".

"But now I have to stay up here".

"Hey look at the bright side, at least you get to experience something new".

"Yeah, well I gotta go, John's supposed to be picking me up to take me somewhere".

"Ok, bye Aq". He said, aqua leaned down and kissed him on the cheek and watched him disappear back into the water. She let out a sigh and left to go back to john's house.

**Here is the next chapter, sorry it took so long to update. Please review, I know it's ong but all these idea's are coming to my mind for this story.**


	4. A Date with the Doctor

Chapter 4 A date with the Doctor

Aqua's POV

As I was sitting on the couch trying my best to work the remote on the t.v. I heard the door open behind me, I turned around to see John and I think he called him Eddie standing in front of me.

"I see you wore the outfit". John said smiling at me.

"Yeah it's pretty, thank you". I said as I stood up.

"You ready to go?". John asked, I nodded left with them.

John's POV

Now as much as I suck picking out outfits for girls, I admit I made a great choice picking out this one. The shirt made her chest stick out so much that I just had to stare for a second, as she walked past me to the car I just had to look at her ass, thankfully the pants were tight and it made her ass look huge. The three of us packed into the car and headed to the Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum, about an hour later I pulled into the parking lot and we went inside. Just then I saw Theodore Long walking up to me, he had a huge smile on his face.

"What's up playas?". He said. Me and Eddie said hi, Long then turned to Aqua. "Who's this playerette?".

"This is Aqua, she's a friend of mine". I said.

"Oh, well John I need to talk to you about your match tonight, so if you'll just come with me and we can talk about it". He said, I turned to Aqua, I didn't want to leave her alone.

"Aqua, you wanna come with me or go with Eddie and look around?". I asked.

"I'll go with Eddie". She said quietly, I nodded and left with Long.

"You wanna go to the cafeteria, I'll get you a drink?". Eddie said startling Aqua.

"Ok". She said and walked down the hall with Eddie. When Eddie and Aqua reached the cafeteria and got their drinks and were ready to walk around again, he was stopped by Rey Mysterio.

"Eddie, donde téngale estado". Rey said. Aqua gave a blank look not really understanding what he was saying. "Conseguimos discutir nuestro fósforo, nosotros somos encendido en 10 minutos".

"No puedo dejar el aqua aquí por se, ella no sé su manera alrededor". Eddie said, then Rey turned to Aqua.

"El pozo I no sabe qué decirle el hombre". Rey said. "Causa nos desean encima al lado del gorila y ella no puede estar allá". Eddie turned to Aqua with disappointment in his eyes.

"Aqua I'm sorry, but I have to go with my friend Rey, do you think you can find John by yourself?" He asked.

"I'll try". She said.

"Eddie come on!". Rey yelled already half way down the hall.

"Bye Aqua". Eddie said running after his friend. Aqua waved good-bye to eddie and made her own way down the halls in search of john. As she went down another hall she tried to turned the knob on her bottle of water, but it wouldn't budge. As she tried agin she bumped right into a large muscular man, she fell back on the floor making a loud thud.

"I'm sorry". The large man said apologetically extending his hand out to her to help her up. She took it and rose. "Are you ok?".

"Yeah". She said looking up at the man, his dark wet hair was in a ponytail cover in a black bandana, he was dressed in a black t-shirt with some jeans, she moved back when she saw how tall he was.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you, who are you anyway". The man asked.

"Um, my names Aqua". She said.

"So your that girl john saved ands been talking about, good to finally meet you, he didn't tell me you were this beautiful". The man said making her blush. "I'm Mark Calloway, also known as Undertaker".

"Hi".

"So what are you doing around here by yourself?".

"Well john had to talk to some guy named Long and I went with eddie, but he went with this guy I think named Rey, so I'm trying to find john, but I don't know where he is".

"I'll help you find him, come with me, I think I saw him not to long ago". Mark said taking aqua's hand and guiding her down the hall. On the way he stopped in front of this short man about aqua's height, he was kinda big, he had on a suit and wearing dark sunglasses.

"Sup taker". The man said, then he turned to aqua. "Wow, I thought you were with Sara".

"Hey Tazz and I am with her, this is Aqua".

"You mean that's the girl Book's been blabbing about". Tazz said. "Wow she's fine, hi I'm Tazz". He extended his hand out to her and she shook it.

"You seen him anywhere?". Mark asked.

"Yeah, not to long ago, he was asking about her as a matter of fact, he's looking for her right now".

"Shit, we're never gonna find him". He said looking down at the small woman next to him. "I'll just let you stay in his locker room ok". Aqua nodded and waved good-bye to tazz. Then aqua was taken down a hall to a line of doors, one the read John Cena.

"You can wait in her, if I see him I'll tell him you're here". He said as they walked inside. Aqua looked around, there was a middle sized t.v. and a bench on the side, on top of it was a large gym bag, next to that was some round thing with a string sticking out of it, it had a curvy head with circles on the bottom.

"Mark, what's that?". She asked pointing to the object.

"It's a Cd player". He answered.

"What does it do?". Mark explained to her about how a cd player works and how you put it on, she seemed to get it.

"Bye Aqua". He said as he left, she waved good-bye. She turned on the t.v. to see the wrestling thing she saw last night and she saw Eddie and his friend fighting with these to identical guys that they called the Basham Brothers. She put on the headphones and began to play the songs.

Hey Show". John said popping his head in his locker room. "You seen a small light-skinned girl with dark hair?". Big show shook his head and continued to lace up his boots. John had been walking around the arena asking anybody if they had seen Aqua, no such lucky, then he spotted Taker walking by.

"Hey taker, you seen this light skinned-".

"Aqua". Mark said getting to the point.

"Yeah, how do you know her name?".

"1 Book's been blabbing about her all day, 2 I bumped into her when she was looking for you, she's in your locker room". John thanked him and headed back to his room, when he opened the door and walked inside he saw Aqua laying on the floor on her stomach watching the match with Eddie and Rey and listening to his CD which had yet to come out. He walked over and tapped her on her shoulder making her jump, she turned around and smiled when she saw john. She stood up to hug him, he wrapped his arms around her, she must have been scared wandering the halls by herself, as they pulled away she sat down on the bench as well as he.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, I was starting to think something happened". He said.

"No, Eddie had to go with his friend so I went to look for you, then I ran into Mark and he took me here". She said. John was relieved she didn't bump into Kurt angle or JBL and his assholes.

"I see you were listening to my CD". He said pointing to the cd player that was now laying on the floor.

"Yeah I really like it, mark showed me how to use it, he's really nice". She said.

"Yeah". While aqua continued to watch Smackdown! he thought about what happened in the gym with the guys earlier.

_Flashback_

"_Yeah I like her". John said smiling._

"_Well if you like her why don't you ask her out?". Book asked._

"_Cause I don't know if she likes me the same way, plus what if she says no". John said._

"_I doubt she'll say no". Paul said._

"_Yeah, I mean what if she likes you". Orlando said._

"_I still don't know"._

"_Look John". Mark said. "I took a chance by asking Sara out when we were younger and looked at me now, I got kids and a wife"._

"_A week ago you were whining about how you and sara might be getting a divorce, I can't let that happen to me"._

"_Ok first of all don't test me on that I told you I didn't want to discuss it when Glen tried to help and second it's just a date". Mark said._

"_Yeah but a date can lead to other things". John said._

"_Who knows, maybe those things will be good, you don't know". Book said._

"_This is all your fault, if you hadn't opened you big fuckin mouth-"._

"_Just ask her out, see what happens". Orlando said breaking up the argument._

"_Fine, I'll do it later tonight". John said giving in. _

_End Flashback_

John turned to Aqua who was watching a match with Big Show and Mark Jindrak.

"Um, Aqua". He said as she turned to him. "I was wondering, do you wanna go out tomorrow night". John began to breath heavily, he really liked Aqua, but he didn't know if she felt the same way.

"Sure, that would be nice". She said. John blew out the breath he was holding, the worst was over.

* * *

"I can't believe John asked you out, he's usually so nervous when it comes to asking a woman out". Stacey said, Aqua had invited Stacey, Trish, Jackie, Victoria, Torrie and Lita to come over and help her prepare for her date with John while he was downstairs with the guys preparing himself.

"He is". Aqua said as she came out of bathroom, towel wrapped around her body.

"Yeah, he always starts shaking and can get any words out".

"So we have to pick out the perfect outfit". Torrie said as her, trish and victoria walked up to her closet.

"It needs to be sexy, but drop dead gorgeous". Trish said going through some of the clothes.

"A hint of slutty, with a spoon full of casual". Vicky said making everyone laugh.

"Sexy enough to make him adjust his pants". Lita said as everybody laughed again and agreed.

"Adjust his pants?". Aqua said.

"Listen". Jackie said setting down her nail filer. "You can tell if an outfit is sexy enough for a guy if he adjusts his pants". Aqua still didn't seem to get it, jackie blew out a sigh.

"Guys like to have sexual thoughts about women and sometimes they, well-".

"Don't scare her jackie". Torrie said.

"Well, if he adjusts his pants, you know that you look sexy". Aqua nodded.

"Got it!". Trish screamed making the girls jump.

"Got what?". Lita asked.

"The perfect outfit". She said pulling out a white dress.

"Oh that's gorgeous". Stacey said grabbing the dress.

"Sexy". Jackie said.

"Hot". Vicky said.

"Slutty". Lita said, everyone turned to her. "I mean in a good way".

"Try it on". Trish said grabbing the dress from stacey and handing it to aqua, she took it and headed in the bathroom. As she came out 2 minutes later the girls screamed in approval of how pretty she look.

"Hey chickenheads, keep it down!". Jericho yelled from downstairs.

"Shut the fuck up Chris!". All the girls yelled laughing afterwards, they could hear the guys laughing as well. Aqua smiled and turned around so they could get full view of the dress, it wasn't to tight, it made her body look curvier than it was.

"She needs shoes". Stacey said.

"Strappy shoes". Jackie corrected.

"What about these". Torrie said holding up a pair of silver stiletto rhinestone heels. The girls agreed and aqua put them on.

"Now come on so me and lita can do your make-up". Jackie said. All the girls crowded around aqua as the all helped her with the make-up.

"I'm not wearing a bow tie". John said. "Give me the tie". John was in the living room with Christian, Booker T, Chris Jericho, Adam Copeland, Shelton Benjamin and Dave Bautista. They were helping him put together a suit and get ready for him and aqua's date.

"How do you put this shit on". John said referring to the tie.

"Let me help". Adam said as he put on the tie.

"I like this suit". Jericho said holding up an all black suit.

"What if he has to adjust his pants". Christian said making everyone laugh. "I mean I've had to do that on a number of occasions".

"Then will just have to loosen the belt". Shelton said.

"Then they'll be hanging off of me". John said. "I wanna look nice in front of her".

"Damn john, you acting like this is your wedding or something". Dave said laughing.

"Well Aqua's special, she hasn't really been with a guy before".

"How do you know". Booker T asked.

"Trish told me, her and aqua are becoming good friends". John said. "I wanna make her first date special".

"Aw bring out the violin". Jericho said pretending to play one. John put up the middle finger at him making everyone laugh.

"How about these shoes?". Shelton asked holding up some dress shoes that matched perfectly with the suit, john nodded.

"What about his hair". Edge said, john rubbed a hand through his hair, he forgot to brush it.

"I ain't putting that gel shit in it". John said defensively.

"I got an idea". Shelton said reaching into his gym bag that he had brung over, he pulled out a black do-rag and a black matching hat. He tied around john's head in the back and slipped the hat over it. "One word, Gangsta".

"Good job Benjamin". Book said. "Now slip on the coat". John grabbed the suit jacket and put it on, all the guys gave a nod of approval. The suit had fit perfectly, almost elegant, in a guy way of course and the do-rag and the hat made him look like the thug that he was.

"Are you nervous". Christian asked.

"Well yeah, I mean she's beautiful". John said trying to relax himself from his nerves.

"You been on thousands of dates, what makes her any different". Edge said.

"I don't know, every time I look at her something in my mind is telling me not to let her get away, that I should keep her with me".

"I know your not gonna stand there and tell me you don't wanna throw her on the bed an gut her out". Jericho said making everyone laugh.

"Well". John began.

"Don't even try and lie john". Book said.

"Fine, I'll admit I would mine taking her to my room and showing her a few things". John said with a smile. "But I'm not gonna jump to conclusions".

"You already have, you like her and you wanna gut her". Shelton said.

"True, man she's already making me nervous and she's not even down here". John said cracking his knuckles.

"What's taking you bitches so long!". Jericho shouted.

"She the fuck up Chris!". The girls shouted back making everybody laugh.

"So where are you taking her anyway?". Dave said in between his laughs.

"Trattoria Tre Venezie". John said saying it in a perfect Italian accent.

"In english please". Christian said. John rolled his eyes.

"It's an Italian restaurant ". Jericho said.

"Ain't that a little to expensive?". Book said.

"Yeah, a restaurant with a name like that has to cost major bucks to get in". Edge said.

"I made reservations". John said.

"Where, in the back next to the kitchen". Dave said making everyone except john laugh.

"There's a small waterfall in the back of the restaurant, way away from the kitchen". John said glaring at Dave. "I thought since her name meant water it would be perfect. The reason why I picked the particular restaurant is because it was the only one that played some R&B, Hip-Hop and some rap.

"You goin' all out for this girl ain't you?". Christian said.

"Will ya'll shut the fuck up, I'm already as nervous as it is". John said taking a couple of deep breaths and pacing around the living room. "I don't even know if she'll like italian food".

"I can't believe it". Trish said running back into the room, she had heard the conversation between the guys.

"What". Stacey said.

"John's really nervous about this date, he's goin all out to impress her".

"Should we tell Aqua?". Stacey said turning to where the girls were just finishing up.

"No, everything is going according to plan, I'm not gonna ruin it".

"You mean you set this up?".

"No, me and Book".

"Why".

"Because, john got me with Booker T, I wanted to return the favor, besides Aqua's a nice girl".

"We're ready". Jackie said moving out of the way so aqua could look at herself. Aqua couldn't believe how beautiful she looked, there was glitter over her chest, her hair was wavy and bouncy, she had soft red lipstick on that made her lips look luscious, the make-up they had, had blended perfectly with her skin.

"Always have me do your make-up". Jackie whispered into her ear making her laugh.

"Now just some tips for you date". Torrie said making the girls look at her. "When you sit, cross your legs". She said showing an example. "I guarantee, you'll make john sweat".

"Here". Lita said handing her a bottle of Strawberry perfume.

"Wait". Vicky said pulling up the top of the dress a little so that her chest looked even bigger.

"Remember, we'll be here waiting, tell us everything". Trish said. "Now let's go". The 7 girls stood up and walked out of the room.

"Remember tell us everything, even if you had to adjust your pants repeatedly, we'll be here". Book said.

"We're ready". They heard Stacey say, the guys walked out of the living to the head of the stairs, john felt like fire was shooting out of his ears, his eyes had popped out and his jaw had fell to the floor with his tongue rolling out.

"Wow". Jericho whispered. "If it doesn't work out between you two, I'll be happy to take her". John elbowed him in the chest and continued to look her over. The dress she wore had slits either side so you could see her legs, they just made you wanna rub them up. And the dress had a keyhole so you could see her cleavage line. Her lips looked fuller and her hair was wavy and beautiful, her amazing turquoise eyes stuck out through the glitter, her skinned looked so smooth, her whole body was so curvaceous and sexy. John immediately adjusted his pants because he was beginning to fell uncomfortable.

"I told you". Jackie whispered to Aqua, she just couldn't stop staring at him. The black suit he wore fit him perfect, she had never seen him so proper, the scarf and hat he wore made him look adorable, but she could stop staring at his mesmerizing sky blue eyes.

"Go down there". Torrie said slightly pushing her forward, aqua made her slow trip down the stairs, her chest bounce a little, but that made the guys stare even more. As she reached the foot of the stairs John took her hand and kissed it, then they left, the limo was waiting in front of the house.

"You really look amazing tonight Aqua". John said nervously.

"Thank you, you look amazing too". John opened the door for her and got in as well. Aqua kinda sat away from john, she was just to nervous.

"Don't be afraid, you can sit next to me, I'm not gonna do anything". He said lightly patting the space next to him, aqua smiled and scooted next to him, she rested her head on his shoulders while he put an arm around her.

"Strawberry". John said making her laugh.

"Thanks for noticing". She said crossing her legs how torrie showed her making john lick his lips. He wanted to kiss her so bad, but he knew he couldn't. As they arrived at the restaurant John got out and helped Aqua out as well then they walked inside, it look so gorgeous, there were aquariums in different parts of the room. There was beautiful flowers that filled the room with it's aroma. John guided Aqua to an outside area were there was a table with a card the read his name. He helped her into her seat and sat down and waited for the waiter.

"Wow this place is so cool". She said making john laugh.

"Well I wanted to make this date special for you". He said.

"It was already special when you asked me out". She said making him blush a little. Then the waiter came and stood waiting for them to order.

"What will you and your date be having tonight?". The waiter asked.

"I can't read any of this". Aqua said, because she never knew about italian food and because she was holding the menu upside down, john laughed a little.

"It okay, I'll order for us". He said as he turned to the waiter. "We'll have the pan-roasted smoked pork chop with a delicate Gorgonzola sauce, and seared ahi tuna with a green peppercorn-orange sauce and some white wine, please". John handed the waiter the menus and he left.

"Thank you". She said.

"It's ok, so tell me more about yourself, about where you live and your family and friends". He said.

"Well, where I live is beautiful, my dad runs the city". She said.

"Like the major". He said.

"You could say that. My mom, she's beautiful, she's really nice and everyone likes her. I have a best friend named Chris, we've been friends since we were little. We would always do things we weren't supposed to. As a matter of fact, that's why I'm here, I was seen by somebody I'm not supposed to".

"Is the person dangerous?".

"I don't know, but all I know is he's looking around for my family and friends, my dad said he had to bring me here until things died down".

"How long do you think that'll be?".

"I don't know, it could be weeks, maybe months, who knows it could be years". She said sadly. She turned her attention to a small water fall nearby, it was so beautiful, it had small pictures carved on the side of it and the pink, purple and blue water flowed softly down into the pool below it, what she couldn't keep her eyes off of was the statue next to it, it was a mermaid looking up with her back arched, her hair was wavy just like hers and she had a smile on her face. Aqua wished she could be that mermaid again, but it just wasn't possible as long as that fisherman was out there.

"You like it?". John said startling her.

"Huh.oh yeah. It's beautiful, I really like the waterfall". She said. John looked at the statue that aqua was gazing at, it was so weird how it had a striking resemblance to her, the hair, the smile and the body type. He turned to Aqua, she was just so naturally beautiful, he wanted her so bad, he wanted to rub up those long thick legs, kiss those full lips, lick down her soft, smooth caramel skin. He wanted to take her to his room and show her things that he knew no man could ever show her, he longed for her that much he was soon snapped out of his thoughts when "Love of my Live" by Brain McKnight began to play.

"Aqua". He said softly, she turned to him. "You wanna dance?".

"I..I don't..know..how to dance". She said stuttering her words. She looked up to john and he had a smile on his face.

"It's ok, I'll show you". He said extending his hand for her to take, she glanced at the floor then back up at john, she then took his hand and let him guide her to the dance floor. He pulled her softly into him and wrapped a hand around her waist.

"Just follow me ok?". He whispered, she nodded and looked down, she watched how his feet moved forward and back, she followed, trying not to accidently step on him. Then he lifted her chin up for her to meet his eyes.

"Your not supposed to look down when you dance". He said. She nodded and smiled.

"Is it ok if I rest my head on your chest?". She said nervously.

"Of course you can". He said happily wondering why she asked. She slowly and gently pressed her head on his chest eventually relaxing and closing her eyes. John leaned his head against hers inhaling the scent of Strawberry that roamed her body, he was amazed at how she was a quick learner, she moved in perfect motion with his body, he listened to the song and it really related to how he felt about Aqua.

**First, first time I looked into your eyes**

**I saw heaven, oh, heaven in your eyes**

**Everything I did before you, wasn't worth my while**

**It should've been you all the time**

**I do anything, and everything to please you**

**You know how much I need you**

**You're always, always, on my mind**

**You're more than wonderful**

**More than amazing**

**Irreplaceable, love, love, in my life**

**You're so incredible, here in these arms tonight**

**The irreplaceable, love, love, of my life**

**Always, seems like reality**

**Forever, don't seem so far away**

**All I wanna do, all I wanna feel, all I wanna be is close to you**

**Everyday, is my lucky day**

**All I wanna do, is love you**

**I place no one above you**

**I'll tell you why**

**You're more than wonderful**

**More than amazing**

**The irreplaceable, love, love, in my life**

**You're so incredible, here in these arms tonight**

**The irreplaceable, love, love, of my life**

**Baby you know, you know you're my one and only**

**(All I wanna do is be together)**

**Sugar you know, I'll never leave you lonely**

**In your eyes, in your eyes I see forever**

**Ahhhh, ohhhh, ohhh, ohhhhh,**

**Ahhhhh, ohhhhhh, ohhhh,**

**You're more than wonderful**

**More than amazing**

**The irreplaceable, love, love, in my life**

**You're so incredible, here in these arms tonight**

**The irreplaceable, love, love, of my life**

As the song went off aqua pulled away from john, she felt this weird feeling come over her when she looked into his eyes, like her stomach was moving around in ways it wasn't supposed to, her breath started to get kinda heavy.

"You a good dancer Aqua". He whispered to her, she could feel his warm breath brush against her skin, then her breathing got even heavier. Suddenly there was a small noise not to far away, they turned around to see the waiter setting their food down. They walked back to their seats and ate.

When they arrived home and walked inside they were welcome by their friends, the girls pulled Aqua away from john and took her upstairs while the guys took john in the living room. They began to tell their friends about the date making sure to give them every little detail.

**It's long I know, but I just wanted to make this chapter all about the date, thank you for reading it and I appreciate the reviews. keep em' coming**


	5. Raw

Chapter 5 Raw

Aqua's POV

The next morning I woke up once again with the sun in my face. I rolled over and rose out of the bed, I rubbed my eyes to get them open, as I stopped I could hear noises from downstairs, I decided it was John's business so I just went to my closet to pick out some clothes. Just as I was searching through some outfits, my friend trish walked in, she was dressed in some tight black shorts, a white wife beater and some black k-swisses.

"Hey sleepy head". Trish said giving me a hug.

"Hi Trish". I said, still a little drowsy.

"Guess what". She said excitedly, I shrugged. "We have to go to San Diego and Toyko to do some shows and john doesn't want to leave you hear by yourself, so you wanna come with us?".

"I don't wanna be in john's way". I said searching through my clothes again.

"Aqua". She said turning me to make me face her."When John found out we had to leave for Diego early, he was upset because he didn't want you to be by yourself, plus we're gonna be gone for a long time so I would recommend it".

"Well, ok, I guess it would be kinda fun to see some new places". I said. "Can you help me find something to wear and help me pack?".

"Sure". She said looking in the closet. "It's hot out so we need some shorts or a skirt". I nodded. After rummaging for a few minutes she finally pick out a blue camo mini skirt, kinda like the ones Stacey would wear, she said it would show off my legs. She also picked out a matching tank top, I had a blue camo headband and shoes cause Torrie said it was important to have accessories and color cordate. I went into the bathroom to take a quick shower and Trish said she would be waiting downstairs with the others.

After I had finished the shower and putting on my clothes, I went to the mirror to brush my hair, I decided to put it in a ponytail to try something new. I slipped on my shoes brushed my teeth and got my bags that trish helped me pack and headed downstairs. As I stepped into the living room, I saw the guys that I had met the first time I came here, Batista, Eddie, Booker T, Shelton and Chris. I also saw Torrie, Lita, Vicky, Stacey and Jackie, and I remember Shawn and Rey.

"Morning Aqua". Someone said from behind, I turned around and john was coming out of the kitchen, he was drinking some water. He was dress in a black wife beater, baggy jeans with some white highlights, black sneakers and a backwards black hat. "I see you comin' with us".

"Yeah, I thought it would be nice to see some new places". I said as I set my bags down.

"Well now that everybody's here, it's time to make the seating arrangements in the car, now Rey, Bastista and me got our cars, so 5 in each and Aqua's already with me, so who else wants to ride?". John said.

"I'll go". Trish said getting up from the couch. "Come on Aqua, I'll help you put you stuff in the car".

"I'll go". Book said raising his hand.

"Me too". Shawn said.

"Me, Eddie, Shelton, and Torrie, will ride with Batista". Jackie said.

"Ok". John said. "Then Stacey, Lita, Vicky and Chris, you'll be riding with Rey".

"I don't wanna ride with a whole bunch of girls". Rey whined.

"Shut up and let's go". John said as everybody got up and went into the cars. I looked at the dark blue car I was standing next to with Trish, I tried to read the name that was on it "Suburban", it was pretty big and had a lot of room in it, there were all these buttons and stuff. Just then I saw everybody else come out of the house and get into the cars, I saw Book, John and Shawn come towards us, I figured they were probably riding with us.

"Ok, come on, it's a long trip to San Diego, so we gotta get going". Shawn said as we got in the car, I rode in front next to John while the rest sat in the back. He put his key in and turned the car on, after pulling out of the driveway we were on our way, I looked out of my window and saw as the beach slowly faded away from sight, I let out a sigh and turned back around and enjoyed the trip we were taking.

"I'm hungry". Shawn whined, for the 15th time. It had been only 2 hours since we left and his whining was really beginning to irritate me.

"I thought you said you ate before you left". Book said.

"Well I got a big appetite". He answered.

"Shawn there's some chips in my red bag, if that'll shut you up". John said, shawn nodded and jumped in the back of the truck to look for the chips. "You wanna listen to some music, you guys?".

"Sure, it's to damn quiet in here". Book said. John leaned to I think he called it the radio and started pushing a few buttons, all of the sudden music was blasting out, I rolled my window down to get some of the noise out.

"Strait Ballin' by Tupac, nice choice". Shawn said from the back. The song had a nice beat to it, I nodded my head a bit, I turned to John and he was singing the song and throwing his hand in the air while the other was one the wheel, it was so funny that I had to laugh. Just then something started ringing, I turned around and it was Trish's phone, I took it from her since she was sleep, she taught me how to work it last night so I answered it.

"Hello". I said, it was Batista.

"Hi Aqua, can you tell john to turn that fuckin' music down, I can hear it from here". I turned to john who was still singing and dancing, I tapped him on his arm and he turned to me.

"Yeah".

"Dave said could you turn that fuckin' music down cause he can hear it from back there". John laughed and I handed him the phone.

"Dave...Oh..Yeah.. I'll turn it down...You welcome man". John said as he ended the call, then another song began to play and he turned it up full blast.

"Dave really thought I was gonna listen to him". He said laughing.

"What's this song called?". I asked.

"This is how we do by 50 cent and Game". He said, I didn't know who they were so I just shrugged and enjoyed the rest of the ride.

Another 2 hours later we arrived at the San Diego Sports Arena, it was huge from where I was at, but still cool to look at.

"We here". John yelled waking Trish up. She gave out a soft yawn and we got out to get our stuff. Just as john was closing the trunk Batista and Rey were pulling up.

"I am not riding back with them". Chris said pointing to Stacey, Lita and Vicky. "They made me put on lipstick and nail polish". He said pulling out his hands, one hand had purple nail polish and the other had red.

"I didn't wanna say anything, but yo lips do look pink". Shelton said making everyone laugh.

"Shut the fuck up Benjamin". Chris snapped back as they got their things, then we headed inside.

"We have a supershow here tonight". John whispered to me as we walked down a hall with Rey and Jackie. "Then I have an autograph signing with the guys and then we're headed to Toyko". I nodded as we walked into his locker room, we set our bags down and he turned on the t.v.

"Do you have anything to drink, I'm kinda thirsty". I said.

"I had a soda I was gonna share with you". He said searching through his bag. "Shit". He said pulling out a big empty bottle of soda. "I guess will just have to go to the lunch room, come on". He took my hand and we left in search of something to drink. After 20 minutes we finally reached our destination, we walked inside the lunch room, it was empty except for Torrie, Book, Eddie, Trish and two other guys I didn't know.

"The drinks are over there". He said pointing to a table full of bottles. "I'll be sitting with the guys". I saw as he walked to the table while I walked to get a drink, I looked around at my selection, Sprite, 7Up, Cola, Orange Soda, Pepsi, different Gatorades, water, Mountain Dew, Dr.Pepper, I couldn't chose.

"Need some help?". Someone said from behind, I turned around and I saw this really tall guy, he was dressed in a white wife beater, black dress pants, white sneakers and a black backwards hat like john had. He was good looking in his own way, nice smile, great cheek bones, he reminded me of Chris.

"Yeah, there's just so many choices". I said turning back to the group of drinks.

"Well normally I would recommend, water or gatorade, but if your really thirsty I'd go with Pepsi, Sprite, or Cola". He said. I nodded and chose Sprite since it was the closest thing to looking like water.

"Thanks". I said.

"No problem, you know I haven't seen you around here before, you knew?".

"Well I don't work here, I'm here with my friends, by the way my names Aqua, Aqua Marina". I said extending my hand out to him.

"That's a pretty name, nice to meet you, my names Randy Orton". He said kissing my hand. "You know, you have the most beautiful turquoise eyes I've ever seen". I laughed, he was really sweet.

"Thank you, you have a nice smile". I said.

"Yo man". Someone said from behind, we turned around and john was standing there with his arms open, randy laughed and gave him a hug.". I know you wasn't tryin' ta hit on her". John whispered to his friend.

"Why not". Randy said.

"Because I like her, I'm not gonna have anything ruin my chances I can have with her".

"Damn will label the girls that are for you with sticky notes or something, I'm tryin' ta get a hook up". He said as he walked away, john laughed as he turned back to me.

"Don't worry about him, he's arrogant, you found a soda?". He asked.

"Yeah Randy helped". I said.

"Good, come on, let's go back to my locker room, I gotta get ready for my match". I nodded as we waved good bye to our friends and headed to his room.

2 hours later I was sitting on the bench waiting for john to come out of the bathroom so I could wish him luck on his match with Mark Jindrak. As he walked out of the bathroom wearing one of San Diego's jersey's and his usual shorts and sneakers, I jumped up and gave him big hug and kissed him on the cheek. When I pulled back he seemed surprised.

"Wow, what was that for?". He said touching the spot where I kissed him at.

"To wish you good luck in your match". I said.

"I hope to getting more of that, well, I'm off". He said, I said good bye as he left. A few minutes after watching john's match I started to feel a little hungry, I hadn't eaten breakfast or anything, I knew john wouldn't mind if I went and got a snack, I remembered where the lunch room was so I went and left, as I turned the corner of another hall I bumped straight into someone's back making me move backwards a little, the man turned around after I regained my balance.

"Well looky here". The man said, I looked up at him, he was really big, almost as big as Batista, he had blond hair and a big mustache, he was dressed in a blue shirt, and baggy jeans, there was a big golden shiny thing hanging off of his shoulder. "Ladies can't get enough of the champ huh?". Another man appeared behind him, he was way shorter and older, he had lighter color hair which was silken back, he was dressed in a suit with sunglasses to dark to see his eyes.

"I was just going to get me a snack". I said.

"Are you knew here". He said backing me against the wall.

"Sorta, I'm here with friends".

"What's your name cutie?". He said brushing a string of hair away from my face.

"Aqua Marina". I said nervously.

"Nice to meet you, names Triple H". He said turning to his belt, he adjusted it a little. "World Heavyweight Champion". Then he turned to his friend.

"And I'm the 16-time World Heavyweight Champion Ric Flair, whooo!". He said making me jump, he had a loud voice.

"Hey, will you morons get outta here". We turned around and I saw this really tall guy, almost taller then Mark, his shirt was off and he was wearing some red and black tights.

"Come on Ric, let's go". Triple H said, he glanced at me before turning around to leave.

"You should be careful around those two, their not very nice". The man said. "What's your name?".

"Um, Aqua and thank you for that". I said.

"No problem, so you're the girl that Mark told me about".

"You know mark".

"Yeah he's my half brother, my names Glen Jacobs, mostly know as Kane". He said as we shook hands. "What were you doing walking around here by yourself?".

"I just wanted to get a snack".

"Oh, well you kinda went down the wrong hallway, I'll show you". Kane said as we walked to get me a snack.

After I thanked glen for helping me I went back to my locker room, as I reached it I saw Jackie leaning against the wall, as she noticed me she walked up and gave me a hug.

"I've been waiting for you for like ever, look after we go to the hotel and drop off our things, the guys were thinking about going to a local club, you and John wanna come?". She asked.

"I don't know how to dance?". I said.

"It's ok, all you have to do is watch how everybody else dances and you'll pick it up, please". She begged.

"Ok, sounds like fun, I'll come". I said.

"Great, I'll pick you guys up, you and john are riding with me Shelton Trish and Book while everybody else is going in Chris's truck". I nodded and we said our good bye's and she left. I went back into john's locker room and waited for him to return, no more than two minutes later he was walking in sweat dripping over his chest.

"Hey John, how was your match?". I asked.

"I whipped his Jindrak's ass". He said sitting down the bench. He reached for a towel out of his bag and began to wipe the sweat away.

"Well Jackie came by and asked if we wanted to go to a local club tonight with everybody".

"What did you say". He said turning to me.

"I said it sounds like fun, you wanna go?".

"Sure, let's head to the hotel now". He said.

"Ok". I said. After he packed up his things and I got mine we headed back to the hotel to get ready for what was sure to be a wild night.

**Thanks a bunch to everybody who's liking this story, I really appreciate the reviews. This will surely be a long story since I have so many ideas.**


	6. Seven17

Chapter 6 Seven-17

John's POV

Me, Aqua, Batista, Rey and Shawn arrived at the hotel in no less than a half an hour. As we pulled up and got out, we got our bags and headed inside to get our rooms, once that was done we headed upstairs to get ready to go to the club. Me and aqua left the guys down one hall and went to our room, as we walked inside and looked around, it was nice, a night stand with a lamp on top and a phone, a long black couch with a flat screen in front of it and a bathroom, what was the problem, there was only one king-sized bed.

"I can always sleep on the couch or on the floor". I said, I turned to her and she smiled.

"It's ok, I'm cool with sharin' a bed with you". She said as she walked over to the closet and began unpacking.

"You sure, I don't wanna make you feel uncomfortable". I said.

"I'm positive, anyway I'm gonna take a bath. We should really get ready, jackie's comin' by in a hour and a half". She said, I nodded in agreement.

"Well I'm gonna shower at rey, dave and shawn's room". I said as I walked over to the door.

"Ok". She said as she disappeared into the bathroom, I got the clothes I would be wearing and left.

Aqua's POV

As I finished my bath 30 minutes later I wrapped a towel around me and went to pick out an outfit. I wanted to look nice, but not exposed, though victoria said it was ok to be exposed sometimes if you have a nice body. I picked out some low rise faded jeans that had a black lacy contrast and a black crochet fringe halter top, I dried myself off and slipped on the outfit, it fit great, I looked at the mirror that was attached to the closet door, I turned around to looked at my butt, it looked perfectly round and big. I went back into the bathroom and looked at myself, I began to think of a hairstyle that would go good with this outfit, just then I heard a knock on the door, I walked out of the bathroom to answer it, it was Victoria.

"Hi Vicky". I said as I let her in and closed the door. "What are you doing here, I thought you were staying at a different hotel".

"Chris won't forgive me for making him wear lipstick and nail polish, so he dropped me off here, looks like I'm riding with you guys". She said as she began to look me up and down. "Love the outfit". She said with a smile.

"Really, is it okay to dance in". I said looking down at myself.

"It's perfect". She said.

"Well since you're here, can you help me". I said as I took her into the bathroom. "I can't think of a hairstyle to go with this outfit". She let out a laugh and ran her fingers through my hair.

"I know just the thing". She said as she closed the bathroom door.

Dave's POV

I was sitting on the big long couch in the hotel room channel surfing while Rey and Shawn were arguing over a shirt when I heard a knock on the door, I got up to answer it to see John holding a pile of clothes, I let him in and closed the door.

"What happened, did Aqua kick you out of the room?". I said with a laugh.

"No, I just need to take a shower, is that ok with you?". He asked as he set his clothes down on the bed.

"Why didn't you just take a shower at the arena, would have been less stressful". I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Just let me use the damn bathroom". He said, I rolled my eyes and pointing him in the direction to the bathroom. Then I jumped back on the couch to watch t.v., as I was about to watch Punk'd rey interrupted me.

"Hey Dave". He said as I turned to him. "Will you please tell shawn I look better in the shirt than he does". He was wearing this white shirt with black flowers all over it tucked in his pants.

"It fits me better". Shawn said as rey took off the shirt.

"I can settle this". I said as I stood up and before they could react I snatched the shirt out of rey's hand. "This is my shirt!". I threw the shirt next to me as I sat back down and continued watching t.v. while rey and shawn went to get another shirt. 20 minutes later I heard the bathroom door open, I turned around and john was walking out in a red wife beater with baggy faded jeans, red Jordans and a backwards red hat.

"Man you clean up well". I said as I looked him over.

"I wish I could say the same about you, why aren't you dressed?". He asked as he sat on the couch next to me.

"I don't feel like going". I said as I began channel surfing.

"Why". He said.

"Because I miss Angie, I don't feel right hanging with a bunch of girls while she's at home sick, I told you she's got cancer". I said sadly remembering the day I found out the news.

"I'm sorry man, why don't you stay and call her". He suggested, I thought for a second.

"That's a good idea". I said as I walked over to the phone and began dialing Angie's number.

John's POV

I looked over to the closet where Rey and Shawn were putting the finishing touches on their outfits. Rey was wearing a tight black shirt, shorts, black sneakers and a black skull cap, Shawn was wearing a blue-purplish black suit with his hair back in a ponytail.

"Ya'll ready?'. I asked, they nodded and we left back to me and Aqua's room. As we went down the hall and walked inside I saw Jackie laying on the bed looking at a magazine and Vicky on the couch flipping through the channels.

"Jackie I thought you weren't gonna be here for another 45 minutes". I said as I sat next to Vicky.

"Do you know how boring it is to have to listen to Book and Trish exchange spit?". She said shivering at the thought.

"So what are you doing her Vic". I said turning to her.

"Chris won't forgive me for the make-up shit, so he kicked me out, I'm riding with you guys". She said as she began watching the t.v. guide channel.

"Where's Aqua?". I asked, I really wanted to see what she had picked out for the club.

"In the bathroom putting on some gloss". Jackie said.

"So what club are we going to?". Rey asked as he sat next to jackie.

"I read in the newspaper that there's this hot club called Seven-17 not to far away from here".

"Wow, you can actually read". Shawn said making us laugh. He was leaning up against the door. "Why can't we leave early?".

"Book and Trish aren't ready. Their kinda "busy" at the moment". Jackie said making the quote fingers.

"Well I'm not about to wait until their done fuckin', I'm gonna go get them". Shawn said as he left.

"He's asking for it". Vicky said as the bathroom door opened, I turned around and Aqua had just walked out, her hair was braided into corn-rows with some clear gloss that made her lips look full. She was wearing this black shirt with strings on the bottom and these tight low rise jeans that made her booty look extra big. You could only imagine what I would want to do to her if she were to bend down.

"You look hot Aq". Rey said as he looked her over.

"Not hot, sexy". I said with a smile.

"Thanks". She said as she sat down next to me. 10 minutes later after talking and chillin' we decided to go, as we walked up to the elevator we saw Shawn, Trish and Book coming up.

"Ya'll ready?". Rey asked the two who were making out against the wall.

"Why don't you two stay in tonight". Jackie suggested, the two looked at her and then at each other, then they quickly ran back to their room.

"Let's go before we lose anymore people". Shawn said as we went into the elevator. A few minutes later we were packed into my car headed off to the club. As we parked and got out I saw a huge line all the way down the street.

"Come on". Jackie said as she guided us to the back. As we walked inside we were blinded by the colored lights that were flashing everywhere, we walked up a flight of stairs and the screaming of the people began to die down. As we reached the top I found out we had walked into the VIP section, I immediately saw Benoit and Eddie playing pool in one corner, Mark and Glenn talking at one of the tables, Stacy and Randy talking at the bar and the others were dancing on the dance floor. The six of us walked over to the bar and had a seat.

"Glad you guys could come". Stacy said as she turned to us.

"Yeah, what took you guys so long, we've been here for about an hour and a half". Randy said looking at his watch.

"Trish and Book". Vicky said. "Anyway, let's order some drinks". She turned around to face the bartender. "Six martinis please".

"Right away miss". The man said as he set down six shot glass and filled them up within seconds, he handed one to each of us.

Aqua's POV

As the guy handed me my drink I just stared at it, I didn't know what a martini was. Obviously everybody else knew what it was, I looked around and everybody was downing theirs.

"Drink up". Jackie said.

"I haven't had one of these before". I said looking at the liquid in it.

"It's a little tart, but good after you have a few". Vicky said. I nodded and downed mine like everybody else, I swallowed it before I wanted to spit it out. I covered my mouth to keep from throwing up.

"Ok, now that the drinks are done, you need to learn how to grind". Jackie said.

"Grind?". I repeated dumbfounded.

"Yeah". Vicky said pointing to a couple on the dance floor who were pressed up against each other.

"They call that dancing?". I asked surprised.

"Yes, now we need to teach you that".

"I don't know if I wanna do that".

"Come on, it's easy, all you have to do is swerve around against the guy while pressed up against him tightly, but not to tight".

"I still don't know".

"Just watch the couples". Vicky said, I began to look at everybody who was bumping and grinding against one another, it looked simple when you look at it, but when you do it, that's a different story.

"You get it yet?".

"Kinda". I said.

"Well maybe you need another drink to get you ready". Vicky said as she handed me another martini.

"We're gonna test it". Jackie said as she got up and walked away.

John's POV

I was talking to Randy while watching every dance and stuff when Jackie walked over to me.

"Hey Randy, hey John". She said as she sat down next to me.

"Sup Miss J". I said.

"So, you wanna dance?". She asked, I looked at her awkwardly.

"I thought you were with Charlie".

"Not with me dumbass, with Aqua". She said, I turned and looked down next to me where Vicky was talking to Aqua who had a disgusted look on her face, I guess she didn't like the martini.

"Yeah I wanna dance with her". I said as I turned back to jackie.

"So why don't you ask her?".

"Nerves".

"Why are you so nervous around her, you not nervous around me or the girls".

"Because you guys really aren't really that attractive". I said making randy crack up and earning me a slap upside the head from her.

"Just ask her to dance". Jackie said angrily as she walked away. I turned to aqua who was looking out onto the dance floor, she looked bored.

"You really like her don't you?". Randy said starling me.

"Yeah, I really do".

"Why don't you ask her to dance?".

"Do you know how hard it is to ask a fine girl like that to dance?".

"Know, I've never had that problem". He said, I rolled my eyes. "Just ask her".

"Ok". I said as I stood up.

"Ok, I asked a guy to come dance with you". Jackie said as she sat back down with her two friends.

"Who". Aqua asked.

"You'll be surprised".

"I don't know if I can dance".

"Stop having doubts, you'll be fine". Jackie said.

"How long did it take you to dance like that?".

"I just picked it up, that's usually how it's done".

"Alright I'll do it, where's the guy?". Aqua asked, jackie smiled as she pointed to John who was walking toward them.

"Oh god, I'm gonna make a complete fool of myself in front of him".

"No you won't".

"Hey Aqua". John said as he walked up to her. "You wanna dance with me?".

"Um, sure". Aqua said as she stood up and walked with him to the dance floor. Just then "Hold you Down" by The Alchemist began to play. She listen to the beat and began moving her hips from side to side, she felt john put his hands on her hips, but vic said that was normal. She put an arm around his neck and got closer to him, she actually felt comfortable dancing with him. She started moving her butt up and down like she saw one girl do and she felt john pulled her closer, so she figured she did it right.

"When did you learn to dance like this?". He whispered to her.

"Picked it up". She said with a smile. After the song went off "Bump, Bump, Bump" by B2K started playing, she had seen the video for this before so she decided to do some of the moves she saw. She squatted down in front of him and bounced her butt up and down then slowly rose up to him, she turned so that her back was to him and started swaying her hips against his lower half.

John's POV

I was havin' a fun time dancin' with Aq, she was practically givin me lap dances and I was enjoyin' every minute of it, when she turned her back to me and started grindin against my lower half, I felt I was gonna lose all control at that moment because she was pressed against me pretty close. She was movin her ass in circular motion and puttin' it down, boucin' it like a basketball and shakin it like a salt shaka', I didn't know how to react, but I did know I didn't want it to stop. When she bent down in front of me, I just felt like taking her home right then and there, I sat my head on her shoulders and put my hands around her waist, she put her cheek against mine and set her hands over mine and we just rocked back and forth for the next few minutes.

2 and a half hours later

Aqua's POV

I had a great time at the club, I was dancing with a whole bunch of guys and I got used to drinking the martinis. I had decided to rest and talk to my friends Torrie, Lita and Stacy. Jackie and Vicky had gotten a ride home, we weren't talking about much, just basically anything.

"So Aqua did you have fun?". Torrie asked me.

"Yeah, I had a great time". I said with a smile.

"Are you excited about going to Toyko?". Stacy asked.

"Of course I'm excited".

"Wait, don't you need a passport to go to foreign places?". Lita asked.

"Yeah, so". Torrie said.

"Aqua doesn't have one, she can't go".

"What". Stacy said.

"Wait are you sure?".

"Tor, Vince is not gonna pay for Aqua to get a passport".

"Well I remember awhile back Undertaker had wanted to bring Sara to Italy and Vince was nice enough to pay for her passport". Torrie said.

"Really?". Lita said.

"Yeah, maybe vince'll do it again".

"We can try". Stacy said.

"Only one problem". Torrie said.

"What". I said.

"We have to go do an appearance at one of the malls tomorrow".

"What are we gonna do?". Lita said putting her head in her hands.

"Um, what about batista". Stacy said.

"Yeah, he doesn't have to do the appearance". Torrie said with a smile. The girls then turned to me.

"Would it be ok if dave took you to get your passport?". Lita said.

"Um, yeah, I'm cool with that". I said nervously.

"Then it's settled, dave will take Aq to get her passport and then it's off to Toyko". Torrie said happily.

"Hey guys". Rey said as he walked up to them, he looked worried.

"Hey rey, what's wrong?". Stacy asked.

"It's John, he's a little drunk". He said, the girls turned to the bar area where john was sitting, his head was on the counter and randy was rubbing his back. The girls turned back to rey.

"Ok a lot drunk".

"Well what do you want us to do?". Torrie asked.

"Well I need you to help me get him home, Shawn already left, Randy's not at our hotel, Jackie and Vicky are gone and everybody else is too".

"Oh I can't do it, last time I helped one of you guys when you were drunk ya'll got way to frisky". Stacy said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'll do it". Aqua said as she stood up.

"I'll help, if I can do it with Matt, I can do it with John". Lita said as she stood up too, they all looked at torrie, she let out a sigh.

"Fine I'll do it, but if he throws up, or puts his hands where their not supposed to go, I'm out". She said as she stood up. They walked over to where randy and john were and Aqua helped him off the stool, thankfully he could still walk. She put his arm around her shoulder and so did Lita, Torrie and Randy stayed behind them just incase John would lose his balance. As they walked out of the club to his car, Aqua set him in the back and slid in herself along with Torrie and Randy while Rey drove and Lita was next to him.

"Rey you can drop me and Randy off". Torrie said.

"Ok, Lita you wanna stay over with me Shawn and Dave?". Rey asked.

"Um I think I'll stay with Aqua and John just incase she needs anymore help". Lita said. Aqua turned to John who had his head rested on her shoulder, she looked into his eyes, they were kinda rolling in the back of his head.

"Um Randy". She said as he turned to her. "His eyes are rolling in the back of his head".

"Oh don't worry Aq, it's normal, he's just I think a little dizzy". He said as rey pulled up to their hotel. "Bye you guys". He said as him and torrie got out.

"I'm telling you, he better not be actin like this at the appearance". Lita said as rey nodded. 20 minutes later they were pulling up to the hotel, as rey killed the car they turned around to look at john who was fast asleep. They all got out and slowly helped john trying not to wake him up, they went inside and into the elevator.

"Damn John is heavy". Rey said as he leaned him against the wall.

"We're almost there". Aqua said as the elevator pulled up to their floor, rey and lita carried john while Aqua took them to her room, she opened the door and rey and lita clasped onto the bed.

"So what do we do now?". Aqua asked, she had really never dealt with a drunk person before.

"He needs some ice and some water, he's diffidently gonna have one hell of a hang-over tomorrow". Rey said.

"I'll go to your room and get some". Aqua said as she left. Rey and Lita looked at each other and then at john who was laying on his side, they knew they had to undress him.

"What now?". Lita said.

"Rock, paper, scissors you for who has to take off the jeans". Rey said.

"Deal". She said as they began to play, as they dealt rey had paper while lita had scissors".

"Shit". Rey said. "But you have to take off the shoes". Lita nodded, rey looked away as he unbuttoned his pants and slid them off, he wiped his hands off as soon as he dropped the jeans. Next lita slowly put john's arms over his head and pulled off his beater, then she slowly took off his shoes and rey took off the rest. 2 minutes later aqua walked in carrying a bag of ice and a water bottle.

"Well I think you can handle it from here". Rey said as he left. Aqua then handed the things to lita.

"I gotta get changed for bed". She said as she walked over and picked out her pajamas then walked into the bathroom.

"You owe me, rey, randy, tor and aqua big time for this cena". Lita said as she set the stuff down on the night stand. She walked over to the couch and pulled of her sweater and shorts so she was just in her sports bra and work out shorts, she grabbed and blanket from the bed and got herself comfortable on the couch, she turned on the t.v. to find something to watch. Just then Aqua came out in a purple night gown with black lining that went just inches below her butt.

She walked over to the bed and got the water and ice, she rested it on his head like dave showed her and opened the bottle and put it in his mouth, even though he was sleep he still managed to drink all of it. After an hour she took the ice of his head and set it back on the night stand, she pulled the covers of john because she saw he was shivering a little, even after she covered him up he was shivering even more, she started to get worried.

"Lita". She said, she rose up from the couch and looked at her. "John's shivering and he won't stop". Lita let out a laugh.

"It's probably from the ice and water, matt did the same thing, all you have to do is cuddle next to him. You know create body heat". Lita said, aqua nodded and pulled john close to her, as she did john wrapped his hands around her waist and set his head on her upper back, she laughed a little then pulled the covers over her and snuggled up next to him.

"Night Lita and thanks". Aqua said.

"No problem girl, night". She said, aqua then turned to john.

"Night john". She whispered to him as she kissed him on the cheek, then within seconds she fell asleep as well.

**I'm back, sorry about the late update but I didn't have cable for a whole 4 days. so you can imagine my disappiontment when I missed Raw, but I'm back and ready to write.**


	7. Off to Tokyo

Chapter 7 Off to Tokyo

John was laying quietly in the tub with his eyes closed letting the water brush against his skin. He didn't even hear the door open behind him, Aqua quietly walked in an closed the door, she smiled when she saw john laying there. She pulled off the jersey she was wearing and walked up to him.

"John". She said as he opened his eyes. His eyes widened when he saw Aqua standing in front him in a purple satin bra and boy shorts, her body looked so amazing, he could see the top part of her chest sticking out of her bra begging to be released from it's cage, he looked down at her thighs, they were so smooth and thick. He looked up at her, her black hair was over one of her shoulders and she had a smile on her face, her turquoise eyes were looking at him as well.

"Aqua what-". She put her index finger to her lip to silence him, she stepped into the tub and laid on top of him, she pressed her lips against his and without hesitation she slid her tongue into his mouth letting it swerve with his. He let his hands travel down her back down to her ass, he grabbed it feeling her soft booty between her underwear, she put her arm around his neck and pulled him in to deepen the kiss. Just as his hand went up to her bra to unhook it he heard a piercing ringing sound.

RIIIING, RIIIING, RIIING!

John jumped up to the sound of the alarm clock, he blinked to get his eyes open and turned to the night stand where the clock read 9:30am, he slammed it off as hard as he could and put his hands to his ears. His head was banging from the headache he had, he couldn't remember a thing from last night as he sat up he felt a leg on top of his he turned next to him where Aqua was sleeping peacefully, he smiled but then let out a sigh when he realized it was just a dream. As he swung his legs over the bed he heard a noise from the couch, as he walked over the person sat up, he saw it was only lita.

"What are you doing here?". John asked as she sat up.

"You were trashed last night so me and the guys helped you up here". She said as she stood up.

"I was drunk, did I do anything stupid?".

"No, you were out".

"What else happened?".

"Well after rey left I got undress and went on the couch while Aqua took care of you, she said you had a bad case of the shivers so she had to snuggle up next to you to keep you warm". He smiled and turned to Aqua who was just waking up.

"Hey girl". Lita said happily.

"Hey Aq, thanks for taking care of me". John said.

"No problem, you would've done the same for me". She said as she got up, his eyes widened when he saw what she was wearing, he couldn't believe he was sleeping next to that and didn't even noticed!

"Prev". Lita said as she slapped him upside the head breaking him out of his trance. He glared at her as he rubbed the spot in the back of his head.

"Bitch". He said as he went over to his bags to pick out an outfit. Just then the phone ranged, lita walked over to answer it, it was Dave.

"Hey Davy". Lita said with a smile. "When are you coming over. Yeah that's cool. Your taking her to Vince to ask about it, then if he says yes you go down to the building and get her it. Bye Dave". She said as she ended the call, she then turned to Aqua.

"Aq, Dave's picking you up in about 20 minutes so hurry and get ready". She said, aq nodded and walked into the bathroom, john looked at lita awkwardly.

"Picking her up for what?".

"To go see Vince to get her passport".

"Oh yeah I forgot she needs one, you think he'll do it?".

"If he did it to Sara, he'll do it to Aqua". Lita said as she began to put on her clothes. "I gotta go get ready, meet you at the mall".

"Ok, bye and thanks". He said.

"You owe us". She said as she left. 15 minutes later Aqua was walking out of the bathroom wearing a red shirt that said Princess and a short jean skirt with some red K-Swiss, her hair was pulled into a ponytail and she had some red lipstick on.

"You look nice Aqua, that's important when your meeting my boss". He said walking up to her.

"Is he nice?".

"On a good day, if you nice to him, he'll be nice to you". He said as he walked towards the bathroom. "Good luck, I hope you can come".

"Thanks". She said as she sat on th couch and waited for Dave. 5 minutes later she heard a knock on the door, she got up and walked over to answer it to see Dave in the tan suit with matching sunglasses.

"Sup Aq". He said as they shook hands.

"Hi Dave, thanks for agreeing to take me to Vince". She said as they left.

"It's ok, I didn't have much to do anyway, plus we can use this time to get to know each other a little better, you seemed to be really popular with everybody around here". He said as they walked into the elevator.

"Yeah, I'm just naturally nice to everybody". She said.

"Then Vince will surely like you". He said with a smile. As they walked out of the elevator and outside he helped her into his car and they were off to see Vince.

About an hour later Dave and Aqua were arriving at another hotel where Vince McMahon was staying at. As they got out an walked inside they headed up the stairs.

"Just a few ground rules before meeting Vince". Dave said as Aqua nodded. "Call him Mr. McMahon and only that unless he says you can call him Vince. Don't talk while he's talking and do anything he says, be nice and polite, don't look at him weird or anything. Got it?".

"Yeah". She said as they reached his room, dave knocked on the door a few times before a woman answer. Aqua looked her up and down, she had white hair and a little make-up on, she was wearing a business like suit, she looked at her and smiled a little.

"Hello Mrs. McMahon". Dave said as he took off his sunglasses.

"Hello David nice to see you again". The woman said. "What brings you here?".

"We were wondering if we could talk to Vince for a moment?". Linda looked at aqua and back at dave, then she opened the door wider for them and they walked in. As they did aqua saw two other people on separate beds, one was a brunette reading a small book with glasses and the other was a guy typing on a laptop, the two looked up at Dave and smiled.

"Hey Animal". The guy said as they shook hands.

"Hi Dave". The girl said as they hugged, the two turned to aqua.

"Stephanie, Shane this is Aqua Marina, Aqua, this is Stephanie and Shane McMahon". Aqua shook each of their hands.

"Nice to meet you Aqua". Stephanie said with a smile.

"How you doin Aqua". Shane said.

"A little nervous right now".

"Oh it's ok, my dad's in a good mood today, you have nothing to worry about". Steph said. The two walked into another room where she saw a man in his pajamas sitting on a king-sized bed with a bunch of papers spread out in front of him, the man looked up at the two, he was way older and had gray and white hair, he had a slight smile on his face.

"Hello Batista". The man said.

"Good morning Mr. McMahon". Dave said as they shook hands, aqua started to get really nervous, this was Vince McMahon. Then Vince turned to Aqua.

"And who is this young lady?".

"This is Aqua Marina". Dave said, aqua walked over and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Marina". Vince with a smile.

"Same here Mr. McMahon". She said.

"So what brings you two here?".

"Well you know we're going to Tokyo tomorrow".

"Yes I'm well aware of that".

"And you remember when we went to Italy and you paid for Sara to travel with Mark?".

"Yes".

"Well we were wondering if you could do the same for my friend Aqua here".

"I can't, I can only do it for family members and spouses".

"Please Mr. McMahon". Dave pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but I can't, now if you'll excuse me I have to figure out where I'm gonna hold WrestleMania 21 this year". Vince said as he looked through a few papers.

"Sorry Aqua, I guess you can't go". Dave said as he began to walk towards the door. Aqua looked at Vince who seemed pretty frustrated, she slowly walked towards him.

"Um, Mr. McMahon". Aqua said.

"Yes Ms. Marina". Vince said as he looked up at her.

"If your looking for a place to hold WrestleMania, why don't you do it in Los Angeles". She said, she saw his expression change.

"Los Angeles". He repeated.

"Yeah, like, um, WrestleMania goes Hollywood". She said happily, a grin appeared on Vince's face.

"That's a great idea Ms. Marina". He said.

"And you could have some of the wrestlers preform scenes from movies and use them to promote Mania". She said, dave looked at her impressed, that was a great idea.

"Ms. Marina". He said as he shook her hand again. "Your off to Tokyo".

"You did what!". Torrie screamed excitedly. Dave and aq had arrived at the mall and met the guys and told him about what happened.

"I told him he should hold Mania in LA, it'll be great, WrestleMania goes Hollywood". Aqua said.

"That was a great idea Aqua, I'm glad your coming". John said as he hugged her. "I was afraid you weren't gonna to".

"Me too". She said as they pulled away. Just then a security guard walked up to the group.

"Come on you guys it's time for the signing". The man said as he walked away with some of the wrestlers following behind.

"We should be headin' out, see you guys later". Dave said as him and aq waved good bye.

"I can't believe I'm going to Toyko". Aqua said happily as she looked at her passport that had her picture and everything else in it".

"Yeah your gonna love it, one of my friends went there and he said it's beautiful". Dave said as they got into his car. "How about we go get something to eat to celebrate".

"Celebrate what?". Aqua asked as he drove off.

"Well the fact that your going to Toyko and that your responsible for WrestleMania being held in Los Angeles this year". Dave said happily.

"Oh, where do you wanna eat?".

"How bout', we get some pizza?".

"Ok, off for pizza". Aqua said as the two both shared a laugh.

"Give it to me". Jericho said to Christian.

"I wanna do it". Christian whined.

"Let me". Aqua said. "If one of you guys do it they're gonna know it was you, I'm the last one they'll suspect".

"She's right". Jericho said as he sat down.

"Fine, but when we ride back I get to do one". Christian said as he sat down. Aqua quietly rose from her seat and walked down the aisle, she knelt down behind John's seat and looked over to make sure he and Shelton were sleep, they were. She slowly opened the two bottles of water that jericho handed her and held one over each of their heads, she tipped them over letting the freezing cold water splatter all over them making them jumped out of their chairs. She quickly crawled back to her seat next to jericho and christian who were laughing uncontrollably.

"What the fuck!". They heard shelton scream.

"Shit that's fuckin' cold!". They heard john yelled. They watched as they brushed the water from their shirts and looked in their direction.

"Guys shh". Chris said as he noticed john and shelton walking towards them. Aqua and Christian stopped laughing as the two walked up to them.

"Hey guys". Chris said. "Looks like you two had a little accident". Aqua and christian started snickering.

"Which one of you fuckers did it?". John demanded.

"Well your right, I do like to fuck, but I didn't do it". Christian said laughing afterwards.

"Stop playin'". Shelton said angrily.

"Wasn't me". Chris said, the two looked in Aqua's direction.

"What are you looking at me for, you actually think I would stoop that low?". She said, they guys looked at her awkwardly.

"Surprisingly yes". Shelton said.

"She did it". Chris said pointing to her.

"Big mouth". Aqua said punching him in the arm.

"Though that was pretty funny didn't you?". John asked.

"Actually yes". Aqua said making chris and christian crack up.

"Well it won't be funny when you see what we do to you". Shelton said.

"Be afraid, be very afraid. I would watch you back if I were you". John said with a smile as they went back to their seats.

"Scared?". Chris asked.

"I'm not scared of them, they can do their worst. Where I'm from, I was the master of playin' pranks".

"Where are you from exactly?".

"Scotland".

"Well anyway, I can wait to see what you have planned after they get you".

"Well I know one thing, it'll be way better than whatever they have planned".

"I can't believe she did that". Shelton said as he continued wiping the water stains off of his shirt with a towel the attendance gave him.

"Don't worry she'll get hers". John said as he squeezed the water out of his shirt.

"We gotta get her good, this was a new shirt".

"Don't worry when we get to Toyko, it's on".

"What did you have in mind?". Shelton asked with a smile, john smirk and leaned into his ear to tell him his idea.

**Here you go, two more chapters, I hope you like them, please review and I'll update soon.**


	8. Tokyo, Japan

Chapter 8 Tokyo, Japan

As the plane landed into Tokyo, the guys exited the plan and into the airport, thankfully they arrived way early in the morning so their weren't many people there. They signed a few autographs for the people who were there and left to get their bags, once they were finished they headed into the bus that was waiting for them.

"I get the window seat". Aqua said as she jumped into the bus. As she sat down she saw trish walking her way, she scooted over so she could sit down, the guys sat in the back while all the girls sat next to Aqua and Trish.

"This is so cool". Aqua said as she looked out the window seeing some people walking down the street.

"It seems so peaceful over her". Torrie said.

"I like their fashion". Jackie said pointing to a woman who was crossing the street, she was wearing a school girl like outfit.

"I just can't wait till I get to the hotel so I can take a nap". Trish said as she closed her eyes.

"Come on girl". Lita said rolling her eyes. "We're in Tokyo, we're here to have fun".

"Actually we're her to wrestle". Trish said, her eyes still closed.

"Whatever, I just know I'm not gonna sit in the hotel all day, who wants to come with me to go shopping?".

"Diffidently me". Torrie said.

"Me too, I need some new clothes". Jackie said.

"I'm gonna go to the spa". Victoria said.

"I'll go, maybe they'll have some cute skirts". Stacy said happily, the girls then turned to Aqua who was still looking out the window.

"Aqua you wanna go shopping with us?". Jackie asked.

"Um, no, that's ok, I'll just sleep in". She said.

"Why". Stacy said surprised.

"I don't have the money to go shopping". She said sadly.

"That's not true". Victoria said. "You still have money left over from when we went shopping".

"200 dollars isn't enough for clothes like that". Aqua said.

"Well John still owes us for helping him when he was drunk". Lita said as she stood up and walked towards the back where the guys were freestyling.

"And I think Vince should reward you for giving him the idea for Mania in LA". Torrie said as the girls nodded.

"Ok". Lita said as she sat back down next to Stacy. "300 dollars for each of us". She said as she handed aqua her half. "It was Rey's idea".

"All we have to do is visit Vince and ask him to pay you for the idea". Jackie said.

"He probably won't even pay me that much".

"Girl do you know how much you can get for giving him that idea for Mania?". Torrie said as aqua shook her head.

"You get money for the idea, ticket sales and merchandise". Lita said as she counted her money to make sure john gave her the right amount.

"Are you sure?". Aqua said.

"Positive, so, you still wanna stay in?". Stacy asked.

"No, I go shopping with you". She said as the girls screamed happily.

"So what's a tournament exactly?". Aqua asked, she was standing in the hallway outside the gorilla with John, she had found out about his No. Contender's Tournament.

"Well I fight certain people to go up a level in the tournament, like if I beat my two opponents, then I head to No Way Out and fight another guy who beat his two opponents and if I beat him I get to verse JBL or Big Show for the WWE Championship at Mania".

"Oh, I think I get it, so who are you fighting tonight?".

"Orlando Jordan, if I beat him then I fight Booker T, then if I beat him I go to No Way Out".

"Ok, well good luck". She said as she kissed him on the cheek, he smiled at her and then left. She watched as John walked out and rolled into the ring, as the bell sounded she cheered john and watched as he beat the hell out of orlando. Flipping him over his head, punches left and right, kicks, throwing him out of the ring on some occasion, it was great, orlando got a few cheap shots but john got the better hand, he hoisted orlando over his shoulders and slammed him down to the mat below. Aqua didn't know what he just did, but it was obviously good because he got the pin and won the match, she jumped up and down excitedly and watched as he raised his hands in victory. As John walked back into the hallway she immediately pulled him in for a hug.

"That was great, you kicked his ass". Aqua said making him laugh.

"Ah, he wasn't no competition anyway". He said.

"Well all you have to do is fight Booker T and your off to NWO".

"Yep, hey aqua".

"Yeah".

"Could you run down to my locker room and get me my towel, I have to talk to the workers for a second".

"Sure, be right back". Aqua said as she left.

"She gone". Shelton said as he appeared from behind john.

"Yeah, she's gonna go get me my towel". John said as the two shared a laugh.

"That's not all she's gonna get". Shelton said as the two waited for Aqua to return.

Meanwhile, Aqua had just reached the hallways of the locker rooms, she went down another hall and spotted John's. As she walked up to it to open the door she found it was jammed, she tried to push it open but it wouldn't moved. She tried it again and it opened, as she opened the door wider a gallon of red paint spilled on top of her making her slip into the puddle below. As she stood up she looked up to see a bucket titled on top of the door jam.

"John and Shelton". She said to herself as she got up, grabbed John's towel and walked out. As she went back to the gorilla she slid a couple of times before regaining her balance. "They are so gonna pay for this".

"Here she comes". John said trying to hold in his laughter as he saw aqua down the hall. Her long wavy black hair was now covered in red spots, the white shirt and shorts she wore were now all red. He could see her slipping a little as she walked up to them. She threw the towel at john, she looked pissed.

"You know, red's a good color for you". John said making benjamin bust out laughing.

"I knew it was you two". She said.

"I told you be very afraid".

"Well I'll admit it, you got me, but trust me this is not over".

"I believe it is". Shelton said regaining his breath from laughing so hard.

"No it's not, I'm the master of pranks boys, what you did is child's play compared to what I'm gonna do to you". She said a smile forming across her face.

"Oh really". The two said as they walked up to her.

"Really, because when we get to Pittsburgh, it's war".

"Well bring it on sista". Shelton said.

"Oh don't worry, it's brung". She said with a smirk as she walked away.

"I can't believe the dumped paint on you". Stacy said, they were in one of Tokyo's shopping malls and Aqua had just told them about the guys little pranks.

"Don't worry, wait'll you see what I do to them in Pittsburgh".

"What are you gonna do?".

"I can't tell, but I need one of you to help me with it".

"Me, let me". Stacy said. "I need to get Shelton back for putting inching powder in my underwear".

"Oh what about this". Torrie said holding up some tight short and a furry black vest, all the girls nodded in approval.

"Let's go, it's getting kinda late". Jackie said looking at her watch. "Plus we still gotta see Vince". Just at that second Lita's phone ranged, she pulled it out of her pocket and answered it.

"Hello". She said, it was Vince McMahon.

"Hello Ms. Dumas does Ms. Marina happen to be with you?".

"Yes she here". She said as she handed the phone to Aqua.

"Hello".

"Yes Ms. Marina, I just called to tell you that I would like to pay you for the Mania". He said.

"Really".

"Yes I would like to pay you...". Aqua's eyes widened when she heard the amount she would be receiving.

"2 million dollars damn that's a lot". Stacy said. Aqua had just ended her call with Vince and told them about what happened.

"That's enough to last you a lifetime". Torrie said.

"Come on, let's go back to the hotel". Jackie said, the girls agreed as they left the mall.

**I know the chapters short, but I got a little confused**


	9. Pittsburgh Pranks

Chapter 9 Pittsburgh Pranks

"Well here we are". Jericho said as him, edge, Aqua, John and Christy walked into their hotel room. The guys each grabbed a bed and began unpacking while Christy and Aqua went into a separate room.

"So what's up with you too?". Christy asked as soon as the door to their room was safely closed.

"With who?". Aqua asked as she set down her bags on one of the beds and began unpacking.

"You and John, I saw on the drive over here, you two were playing around laughing, hugging and you snuggled up against each other on the plane ride back". She said with a smile. "Plus Trish told me that you two went out on a date and your staying with him".

"He was doing me a favor, we're just really good friends that's all".

"A boy and a girl cannot live together under the same roof, snuggle together and go on a date and nothing happens, trish told me that you even said that you like him".

"Well yeah, but it's not like I would have a chance with him, there's probably a million girls out there who are all drooling over him, he could have anybody he wants, why would he want me?". Aqua said sadly.

"Because there's something special about you, I know because every time you smiled at John I saw that little twinkle in his eyes". Christy said as she put a comforting arm around her. "Look, I know that we don't know each other that well, but I know what I'm talking about and I know John likes you, I can see it in his eyes and so can everybody else. Just think about it, all you have to do is give him a chance".

"I don't know Christy, what if it was all just a big mistake and he likes me as a friend, then I'll be embarrassed". She said wrapping her arms around herself.

"Don't worry Aqua, I know that your scared that he might not like you but trust me on this, he really likes you, you can ask everybody and they'll say the same thing, you probably don't know if you really like him, but one day you will". She said as she left, aqua smiled to herself, she was diffidently gonna like Christy.

That night Aqua and Torrie were walking down the halls of one of Pittsburgh arenas for what else, No Way Out. They were in search of none other then Stacey Keblier so they can get ready for their prank on the guys, Shelton had stopped by to help Booker T for his match and right about now he would be in John's locker room getting ready. As they walked into the gym area they spotted Stacey talking to Mark Jindrak who was flirting with her.

"Stacey". Torrie yelled, stacey turned to see her two friends standing at the entrance and ran towards them.

"Hey guys, what's up". She said.

"We've been looking for you, it's time for the prank". Aqua said as torrie and her lead stacey back to john's locker room.

"So what's is he there". Stacey asked, referring to shelton.

"Yeah, he stopped by to help Booker with his match, him and john should be getting ready". Torrie said as they finally reached their destination. Aqua quietly opened the door as the three walked inside and sure enough they could here the shower running and the guys clothes and what not on the bench nearby.

"Ok". Aqua whispered to the girls. "Stacey, you get benjamin's stuff, I'll get John, torrie you go in the bathroom and take any clothing or towels in there, I don't want them to have anything". The girls nodded and spilt up, aqua and stacey began putting the boys things in the gym bag while torrie was grabbing all the towels and what not out of the bathroom, trying to make sure the guys did not see her figure through the shower door.

"Got everything?". Stacey said as she put his last shirt in the bag.

"Yep". Aqua said holding up john's gym bag, just then torrie came running in.

"Ready". She said, in her arms were about 5 towels and a pair of pants. "Come on, their getting ready to come out".

"Let's go". Stacey said as the three girls giggled and headed to the women's locker room.

At the second john's locker room door closed john and shelton had turned of the shower head and were beginning to search for their towels.

"Hey shelton, you got my towel?". John asked. He was sure he put the towel right on the shower door.

"Nope, you see mine, I swear I had it right next to me". Shelton said as he opened his shower door, as well as john.

"Maybe we left it by the gym bags". John said as the two walked into the locker room. As they did they saw their bags were nowhere in sight, not even an little piece of clothing was around.

"Where in the hell did our stuff go!". John screamed.

"Someone took all our shit!". Shelton screamed.

"Wait". John said as he thought for a second, then it hit him. "Aqua, she did it, damn". He saw as shelton let out a sigh of frustration.

"I can't believe her, what are we gonna do?".

"Well we gotta get our clothes back from her, I know she has them".

"Where do you think she's at?".

"Probably in the women's locker room with the girls, but we can't walk outta here naked".

"Well their locker room is the closets to us, so we have no choice".

"We gotta find something to cover us up".

"I don't wanna go out there".

"Will you stop whining, we have no other choice". John said as the two began to search around for anything clothing.

"They should be here any minute". Aqua said. She was laying on the bench in the girls locker room with stacey, torrie, dawn, jackie, joy and Michelle McCool.

"I can't believe you guys did that". Joy said, impressed by stacey and aqua guts.

"I told them I was the master of pranks". Aqua said with a sly smile.

"So their gonna be walking in here naked?". Dawn asked.

"No I didn't wanna degrade them, we left them a little something". Aqua said.

"I'm gonna kill aqua". Shelton said angrily as him and john walked towards the girls locker room, they were in a pair of tight short fitting boxers.

"Well at least it can't get any worse". John said. As they turned the corner they spotted a female worker walking in their direction, luckily there was a table nearby with a few newspapers on them. They quickly grabbed them and covered themselves up, the women began laughing as she walked past them, john a shelton just smiled and waved as the girl turned the hallway.

"Ok, it can get worse, let's hurry before anybody else sees us". John said as the two walked up to the girls door, they quickly knocked a few times before Dawn finally opened the door.

"Why hello boys". She said laughing afterwards. "I like the boxers". The two hurriedly went inside, to be welcomed by whistling and hollering.

"Man Stacey and Aqua got you guys good". Jackie said, she was already on the floor cracking up.

"Stacey, she was in on this too". Shelton said surprised. "Where did they go?". As jackie regained her breath she pointed to the bathroom area, the guys made a dash for it. As they went inside john immediately saw aqua's feet in one of the shower stalls as well as benjamin seeing Stacey's. As john walked up to the stall, he opened it to see Aqua laughing her head off.

"John, what a pleasant surprise it is to see you". She said in between her laughs. "In your boxers".

"We know you did it". John said as he closed the door.

"I warned you, I'm the best, don't mess with the master". She said pointing to herself.

"Fine, you're the master, you got us, now give me back my clothes".

"I don't know where they are". She said shrugging.

"Give me my clothes Aqua". He said laughing a little as he walked towards her so that his chest was pressing up against hers.

"Or you'll what?". She said walking closer to him, then before she could even react he had grabbed hold of her and started tickling her.

"Hahaha...john..hahaha". She managed to get out in between her laughs.

"What, I didn't quite get that". He said laughing as well.

"Hahaha...john, come on...hahaha..stop".

"Nope". He said as he continued his tickle fight, a few minutes later aqua had somehow ended up on his lap sitting sideways and he still continued to tickle her.

"Ok, I tell you". She said, she was willing to do anything to get him to stop. As he stopped john looked at her, she still had a smile on her face, he brush a lock of hair away from her face, he could see she was looking at him too.

He looked into her eyes, he wanted to kiss her so badly, he didn't know why or when or how he started acting like this, he had this weird feeling in his stomach, every time she smiled or even looked at him. He loved having her body next to his, it felt so right when she would snuggle next to him, like there bodies would just blend together. Her voice was so soft and quiet, he could only imagine how her moans would sounds, her body was so smooth and perfect, he would give anything to kiss down her curves. He dreamed about touching her gently with his hands, kissing her and making her yearn for more, making her experience unparallel pleasure. Falling into an ocean of love and swimming in the timeless, currents of pure bliss, their fantasies interchanging with each kiss, he wanted to show her a night that he knew she wouldn't forget.

"John". Aqua said breaking him out of his fantasies.

"Huh, yeah". He said.

"Do you here something?". The two became for a second, he could here what sounded like two people kissing, he opened the stall and the two looked out to see Stacey and Shelton making out not to far away from them.

"Stacey!".

"Shelton!". They shouted together, the two broke their lip lock and moved away from one another. Aqua and john began laughing a little as the two went back into the locker room.

"Come on". Aqua said as she got up. "I'll show you where your clothes are". The two walked back into the girls locker room.

**Here's the next chapt, so for being late. my mom's being really strict about my time on the computer now that I'm back in school.**


	10. Feelings after No Way Out

Chapter 10 Feelings after No Way Out

Aqua was in the cafeteria with her now good friends Mark Calloway, Eddie Guerrero, Rey Mysterio and Booker T, John was just about to go out for his No. Contender's match against Kurt Angle, while she had her gazed put on the t.v. in front of her, the guys were arguing, what it was about, she didn't know or care.

"I'm tellin' you J-lo would be the best, I mean look at her ass". Booker T said.

"No, Beyonce', her ass is way better". Rey said.

"Your both wrong, it's diffidently Halley Berry". Eddie said. Book let out a sigh as he turned to Mark.

"Mark, who would you rather bang?". He asked, making mark chuckle a little.

"Ms. Lopez has a nice round apple bottom, I won't mind having a piece of it". He said as he took a sip of the water he was holding.

"Will you shut up, I'm trying to watch the match". Aqua said as she turned back to the t.v. where John was being put into the ankle lock for the second time.

She could see the expression on john's face he was in pain, she prayed he would reach the ropes to break the hold, finally after what seemed like hours he grabbed the ropes making kurt break the hold. She could see he was pissed off, she watched as he looked at the pole where john's necklace was hanging. He walked over and took it off the pole wrapping it around his fist, he smiled to himself as he turned around. He was welcomed by a spear into the turnbuckle, aqua began cheering as john picked him up on he shoulders and slammed him down to the map below, he rolled on top of him and pinned him for the win.

"Yes, yes, he won!". Aqua screamed happily, jumping up and down clapping her hands. The guys all smiled at her enjoyment.

"I'm glad he won". Mark said.

"Yeah, he diffidently deserves to win". Eddie said.

"I wonder who's gonna win the Barbed Wire Steel Cage match though". Rey said.

"I'm sure JBL will find some way to cheat, he always does, remember at Armageddon". Book said, directing the question to Mark and Eddie, they nodded in agreement.

"I'm gonna go meet him at the gorilla, see you guys". She said as she rose up.

"Bye". The guys said as she disappeared out of the room. 5 minutes later she had finally reached the gorilla, as she went into the curtains she instantly saw john leaning back against a table using it for support, she saw he was holding his ankle, she walked up to him with a look of concern.

"John, what happened, are you ok?". She asked.

"I don't think so, Kurt twisted my ankle really bad". He said as he rubbed his ankle, she looked down at it and saw it was beginning to get a little purple.

"We should take you down to those guys that help injured wrestlers". She said.

"You mean the trainer's". He corrected for her laughing a little afterwards.

"Yeah that, come on". She said as she put his arm around her shoulder and helped him stand up. "You ankle doesn't really look that good". A few minutes later they reached the trainer's room, as they walked inside they saw a large man sitting in a chair reading over a newspaper until he noticed them.

"Oh, hello Mr. Cena, what seems to be the problem now?". The man said as he set the paper aside and helped him onto the table.

"My ankle, Kurt twisted it pretty bad when he had me in that second ankle lock". John said groaning at the same time.

"Well I'm sorry to say this, but because of kurt's ankle locks he's put on people in the past weeks we've run out of medicine and pills, the best thing I can do is wrap you up, put some ice on it and hope it swells down by tomorrow". The man said.

"That's fine". John said a little disappointed.

"Ok, I'll be right back". The man said as he disappeared out of the room.

"You gonna be ok john". Aqua said as she hopped on the table next to john.

"Yeah, but my ankle hurts like fuck, I was hoping I could get some medicine, I know this shit is gonna swell". He said.

"Well how about we watch the barbed wire steel cage match to get your mind off of it". She suggested.

"Yeah, good idea". He said as they turned their attention to the monitor where the match was in progress.

20 minutes later

"Fucking cheater!". John yelled as he watch the ref hold up JBL's hand.

"Calm down john". Aqua said. They watched as "The Cabinet" celebrated in the ring, then Batista came running out.

"I'ma go give him a hand". John said as he stepped off the table, he yelped in pain as he landed on his ankle.

"John don't go out there". Aqua protested.

"I wanna send that little shithead a message, I'll be back". John said as he left the room. Aqua watched on the t.v. as jbl was crawling up the ramp, blood dripping down his face and all.

Then she saw john coming from the background, as jbl turned around and saw john he immediately began crawling to the other side. Even with john's bad ankle he managed to catch up to jbl and hit him with a few hard hits, then to her surprise, john picked jbl up and hit him with a spinebuster into the equipment below. John celebrated with the fans as the show went to a close and then he headed backstage, Aqua ran out to meet him. As she reached the gorilla she saw john was holding his ankle and was in more pain than earlier.

"John". She said as she walked up to him.

"My ankle, that spinebuster made it worse". He said in between his teeth.

"I told you not to go out there". She said. Just then she saw Mark, Torrie and Christy coming their way.

"Hey what's wrong?". Torrie asked.

"John hurt his ankle". Aqua responded. "I need to take him home, Mark, can you help me?".

"Sure, come on cena". Mark said as he lift john up with one hand a carried him bridal style to his car with Torrie, Aqua and Christy following suit.

An hour later

"Ow!". John screamed out in pain as Mark tossed him on the bed.

"Sorry man". Mark said as he stretched his arms. "I've carried heavy shit before, but damn".

"Shut up". John said angrily as he adjusted himself on the bed and set the ice he was holding back down on his ankle. Aqua had a look of concern on her face when she saw John's mood, she had never seen him this mad or in this much pain, she wished there was something she could do to ease his pain.

Christy's POV

As me and Torrie walked in after Mark I saw the look of concern on Aqua's face when she saw how upset John was, he was usually so perky and happy all the time, he was always the one that would put a smile on our face when we were upset and now he was in the worst mood we've ever seen him in.

"I'm gonna go, I gotta get some sleep for tomorrow". Mark said as he left.

"Bye you guys". Torrie said as she followed after mark.

"If you need anything will be in the other room". I said as I grabbed aqua and took her into our room.

"Whatever". I heard john say before I closed the door. As I turned my attention back to aqua I saw she was sitting on her bed sadly looking down at the floor.

"Aqua what's wrong?'. I asked as I sat down next to her.

"Nothing, it's just, I never seen john so mad and upset before". She said quietly. "I just wish there was something I could do".

"It's ok girl". I said as I put a comforting arm around her. "Just give him an hour or two to cool off, he'll be calmer then". I rose up and disappeared into the bathroom to take a shower.

Aqua's POV

As Christy went into the bathroom I tried to think of a way I could make john feel better. Then it hit me, I slapped myself on my forehead because I forgot. I remembered that a mermaid's hands could heal, scars, bruises, basically injuries, my mom used to always do it to my dad whenever he got hurt, I just hope it'll still work, you know since I'm human now.

"Like christy said, I'll wait a while". I thought to myself as I laid back in my bed. An hour and a half passed and I could hear john groaning on the other side of the wall, I looked to my side where Christy was asleep and the clock next to her read 10:47pm. I rose up quietly trying not to wake her up and walked out of the room, as I entered the room, I saw John sitting angrily on the bed flipping through the channels, Chris and Adam were already asleep.

"John". I said. He turned to me with a small smile.

"Hey Aq". He said quietly as he laid back on the bed. I was glad he wasn't yelling at me or angry.

"How's the ankle?". I said as I walked over and sat down beside him.

"Well, the swelling went down, but it still hurts".

"I think, I can help". I said as I sat in front of his feet, I slowly picked up his foot, I felt him flinch a little. "I'm sorry".

"It's ok". He said as he put on a smile.

John's POV

I was glad to see Aqua, she was the only one who could put a smile on my face. I watched as she sat in front of me and put my foot in her lap, I didn't think she could but as she began massaging it, the pain from my ankle slowly started to go away. I looked up at her and I could see her hair was covering up her face, her hands felt so soft and her hair kinda tickled my foot that I had to smile.

"Is it feeling better yet?". She asked as she looked up at me.

"Yeah, much". I said. After about 2 minutes she pulled away from my ankle. I turned it a little, no pain, it was gone. "Wow, thanks". I saw as she laughed a little.

"Your welcome, I just couldn't stand seeing you in a bad mood".

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. I don't really act like that often.".

"It's ok, I'm just glad that your better now". She said as she stood up. We locked eyes for a few seconds before she looked away embarrassed, I could see her caramel cheeks beginning to turn pink, she was blushing. I was surprised because I had never seen her blush before, even more surprised because I made her do it.

"I should get to bed, it's kinda late, night john". She said as she disappeared back into her room.

"Night Aqua". I said with a smile. As I got back into my bed I could hear sounds of snickering, I turned to my side to see Jericho looking at me with a huge grin on his face.

"What are you looking at?". I said as I pulled the covers over me.

"Don't play dumb with me, is john sad because Aqua had to leave".

"Shut up".

"Just admit it".

"Admit what".

"That your falling for her".

"No I'm not, she's just a friend".

"Yeah right John, you know your not the best at lying. We can all see it, that sparkle in your eye every time she smiles at you, that daze look in you face when she hugs you, the fact that you talk about her all the time and that you've slept together in the sam bed before".

"Whatever man".

"John your falling for her, I mean it's so obvious. Think about it, have your ever acted that way with the other girls you've been with like you've been acting around Aqua?".

"Well, no".

"Oh, and I want you to name any other girl that you were nervous about going on a date with like you did with Aqua".

"I can't".

"Just be honest with yourself man, she has an effect on you like no other girl had".

"Just go to sleep Chris". I said as I turned my back to him.

"Ok man, night". I heard him say.

"I don't love her". I thought to myself. "I can't love her, I don't even know her, no, I don't love her". As I turned on my back something else was running through my mind. "Then why do I feel this way".

3 hours later

It was about 1:30 in the morning and Aqua was still awake. She was looking out the window at the thunder storm that was taking place, she could see the lighting and the trees blowing angrily. Thunder storms always scared her, because she lived in water the lighting would always strike it and make big splashes close to where she lived. She would always sleep with her mom and dad or Chris if she was staying over his house, but now that she was on land she didn't have them to comfort her. She looked to her side where Christy sat peacefully, she couldn't sleep with her, as she stood up outta her bed she slipped on a pair of pink short pj shorts and a matching tank top. She walked out of the room into the guys room, she looked at Chris and Adam, she wasn't really close to them so she couldn't sleep with them, then she saw John in the middle of them, she could hear his soft snores from afar, she giggled a little as she made her way towards him. He was laying on his side with his arm stretched out over an empty space in the bed, like he was searching for something. She moved his hand away carefully trying not to wake him up and then slid into the bed next to him, she pulled the covers over them and within seconds she fell asleep

John's POV

As I was sleeping I started to smell grapes, like an aroma or something. The smell started to get closer, as I fluttered my eyes opened I saw a pile of hair in front of me, I looked over and saw it was only Aqua. I smile to myself, she must have been scared of the storm, I wrapped my arms around her stomach and pulled her close to me, I rested my head on top of hers inhaling her scent. As I laid there next to her I started to think, why out of these people would she pick to sleep with me? Did she think that I was her protector or something, that I was more close to her? Then something else flashed in my mind, something that I actually started to believe. Maybe I am falling for her.


	11. The WrestleMania Party

Chapter 11 The WrestleMania Party

"So". Vince McMahon said.

Aqua was sitting at the end of a long table in Vince's office. He had just told her about his plan to have a WrestleMania 21 party to celebrate it going Hollywood and he wanted Aqua to be special guest there.

"So what do I have to do?". She asked.

"We're just honoring you for giving us the idea for Mania. We have one of these every year, usually I'm always honored, but since it was your idea for WrestleMania, we're honoring you".

"Oh, I think I've got it now". She said, a smile appeared on her face.

"So, will you come?". He asked again.

"Sure, it sounds like fun". She said. Vince stood up from his seat a walked over to Aqua, she rose up out of her seat and the two hugged. "Thank you Mr. McMahon".

"Call me Vince". He said with a grin. He pulled away from her and opened the door, just then Trish, Randy, Jericho, John, Batista, Victoria and Christy all came tumbling in. Vince rolled his eyes as he walked back to his seat.

"So, what happened?". Christy asked as Aqua shut the door and began to walk away.

"Well, Vince is having this big WrestleMania party tonight and he wants me to be special guest there". The girls began to scream in excitement and each gave Aqua a hug as well as the guys.

"Oh, we have got to help you pick out an outfit". Trish said as the girls began to nod in agreement.

"It's ok guys, I'll pick out something, speaking of which I better go get changed". Aqua said running down the hall with everybody following suit except for John and Christy.

"What's wrong John?". She asked noticing the mood he was in. "You seemed confused".

"Yeah, I've been that for the past week, just thinking about some stuff". He said setting his hands in the pockets of his shorts.

"About what, maybe I can help". She said.

"Well, your good friends with Aqua right?". Christy nodded. "What does she look for in a guy, what's her type?".

"She doesn't really have a type, why do you ask?".

"Well it's just Jericho said I was falling for her and now I'm starting to believe it".

"You mean you can't even tell". Christy said surprised, john turned to her. "Come on John, we all can see it, it shouldn't of been that hard to figure out".

"What do you mean?".

"The way you always smile at her, how you always like snuggling up against her. How when she smiles at you, you get this little twinkle in your eyes, for god's sake john you two would make a cute couple".

"You know your starting to sound like Jericho".

"Damn john I've been around here for a while, even I never seen you act with other girls the way you do around Aqua". She saw as a smile began to form around his face. "Let me ask you something, what do you look for in a girl, what's your type".

"Probably a girl like you and trish only more blonder. I never really thought I'd fall for a type of girl like Aqua, she's different, there's-".

"Something special about her". Christy said finishing his sentence.

"Yeah, I don't know what it is. She looks like a normal girl, but when you get to know you see something that no other girl has".

"I know, I've seen it too, we've all seen it. Aqua's a really nice girl, she's smart, pretty, unique, creative, she's an amazing girl, I'm even jealous of her".

"I just don't really understand the feelings I'm having towards her".

"It's love john".

"You think".

"Yeah, I do". She said as they both smiled at each other.

"You know, you are wise beyond your years Chris". John said as he set an arm around her.

"Thanks, so the Hall of Fame ceremony is coming up, you gonna ask her to be your date, you know she's never been to one".

"Yeah, I'll ask her tonight, I really would like her to come". He said. "What about you?".

"I'm asking Jericho". John turned to her surprised.

"You got a thing for him or somethin?". He asked.

"Yeah, he's just so, wow". She heard john let out a laugh.

"Well I wish you luck on that". He said.

"What do you think?". Aqua said. She was in her hotel room with Trish, Christy and Torrie, she was showing them the Geisha skirt with the matching halter top that Stacey picked out. The girls nodded their heads and smiled.

"Diffidently sexy girl". Torrie said.

"Love it". Christy said.

"Perfect". Trish said, she looked at her watch. "We gotta go, the limo will be here any minute". The girls grabbed their purses and headed out, on the way to the elevator they saw Randy, Jericho, John and Booker T.

"Hey guys". Christy greeted the four men.

"Love the outfits". Torrie said. Randy was wearing a navy button down shirt with matching dress pants and shoes. Booker T was wearing his hair back in a ponytail, he was dressed in a suit and tie. Jericho had a silver like suit on with a black tie and sunglasses. John had on the usual, a Allen Iverson 76's jersey (A/N: I don't know if he plays for that team) some jean shorts and white sneakers with a backwards black cap.

"How come your not dressed cena?". Trish asked.

"I don't like to dress up unless it's for a very special occasion". He answered as the elevator door opened, the eight of them squeezed inside.

While they rode down to leave John couldn't stop staring at Aqua, she looked amazing in the outfit she wore, it completely showed off her body. He could just imagine what she would wear if she agreed to go to the Hall of Fame.

"Ok guys, let's go". Trish said as the elevator stopped. The doors opened and everyone got out and headed outside where a limo was waiting for them.

"What's with the limousine?". Dave asked as everyone piled in.

"Vince said he wants all the wrestlers to arrive in style". Christy said doing the quote fingers.

As the driver pulled away and began to drive towards Vince's house were the party was being held, the guys were having their own little party in the car. Drinking, music blasting, dancing, joking and what not, they didn't want it to end. Before they knew it the driver had pulled up to this huge white house. It had a beautiful view of the ocean and you could see the pool on the side of the house. The driver killed the car and got out to open the door for the superstars, the men let out the ladies first before they took turns getting out.

"You kids have fun now". The driver said as he tipped his hat to them and closed the door, he walked back over to the driver's side and got inside.

"Wow, this place is enormous". Aqua said making everybody laugh. As they walked inside they were greeted by the doorman, he took their jackets and directed them to where everyone was at.

Walking in Trish, Christy, Aqua and Torrie immediately saw Jackie, Lita, Vicky, Dawn, Joy, Michelle, Candice and Stacey sitting around a couch in front of the t.v they walked over to join them. The guys separated and walked around.

"Is there anything to do around here?". Aqua asked. It was about 3 ½ hours later and all she did was talk to her friends, eat cake and watch t.v.

"Well there's a pool outside, I guess you can hang out there". Stacey said pointing behind her where a screen door lead to the pool.

"Thank god". Aqua said. She quickly rose up and ran down to the pool area. Once she was inside and closed the door, she was in awe at the sight. The blue crystal water glowed brightly in her face, it was pretty dark inside, but Aqua didn't care. She quickly removed her clothes till she was just in her bra and panties, she closed her eyes as she jumped in. She went under water and let her breath go, knowing since she was a mermaid she could breath underwater.

"Hey, you guys seen Aqua anywhere?". John asked as he walked up to the group of divas.

"She's over in the pool area". Christy said as she gave john a knowing smile, john smiled back as he followed her directions.

When he stepped inside the dark area all he could see was the pool and shower area, not one sign of Aqua. He looked down by the end of the pool and saw her outfit, he looked into the pool but he couldn't see her.

"Aqua". He said. All he could hear was his voice bouncing off the walls. "Aqua you here?". There was no answer.

Underwater, Aqua opened her eyes to a faint sound. She looked up and saw John standing above the pool, he was looking for her, but why. She quickly swam up to the surface before he left.

"John". John turned around just in time to see Aqua rise out of the water and flip her hair back, he saw her squeeze her nose to let the water out.

"Hi Aqua, I didn't see you in the water". He said as he walked up to the surface of the pool.

"What are you doing out here?". She asked.

"It was kinda getting boring in there, I wanted to hang with you, but you weren't with the girls, they said you were out here. What are you doing out here?".

"Same pretty much, I thought I'd take a swim, you wanna join me?". She asked.

"Sure". John said as he took off his jersey and shorts, he slid down into the cool water. "So when did you learn how to swim?".

"Well back at home we lived in...near the water. I loved to swim, you could say I was born in water". She said with a smile. "What about you?".

"Oh, I've been swimming since I was a kid, I'm not as good as you probably are, but I'm good enough". He said. Then John began to hear Seal's "Kiss from a Rose" play, he turned to Aqua. "You wanna dance?".

"I would love to". Aqua said as she set her arms around his neck as he put his arms around her hips. They rocked from side to side in the water as the song in the background softly played.

**There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and  
The light that you shine can be seen.**

**Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh,  
The more I get of you,  
Stranger it feels, yeah.  
And now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grave. **

John felt as Aqua rested her head on his chest, it was then he started to get that feeling again, his stomach was beginning to feel weird and he couldn't ignore it, it was as if he liked it. He rested his head on the side of hers, wrapped his arms a little tighter around her body.

**There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain,  
My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.**

**Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grave,  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grave,  
I've been kissed by a rose  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grave,  
...And if I should fall along the way  
I've been kissed by a rose  
...been kissed by a rose on the grave.**

**There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain  
My power, my pleasure, my pain.  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby.  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.**

**Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grave.  
Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
And now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grave  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grave.  
**

As Aqua heard the song end she pulled away to look up at John. She began to get this feeling in her stomach as if it were riding a roller coaster that wouldn't stop, but she couldn't ignore the feeling, she liked it. She looked up into his eyes that were now a bright shade of turquoise from the water. She didn't know why, but she leaned up into john as well as he leaning down to her, she titled her head and slowly pressed her lips against his. Within seconds felt her lips began to get warm, then a white light stared to surround her lips, she instantly pulled away from him, touching her mouth which still had a tickling sensation from his kiss.

"Aqua what's wrong?". He asked confused. She didn't answer, she rose out of the pool and put back on her outfit. "Aqua".

"I have to go". Was all she could say. She ran back into the house and passed the group of girls, immediately Trish saw how upset Aqua was.

"Aqua". Trish said making the other girls look in her direction. "Aqua come back". But it was to late, she had already left the room. The girls shot up and ran after her, to find out what happened.

**Shocking really, ok not really but hey what are you gonna do. Please review and sorry it took so long to update this story.**


	12. Sex 101 and Preparations

Chapter 12 Sex 101 and Preparations

Aqua was out in the middle of Vince's parking lot when she heard Trish call after her, she stopped dead in her tracks and turned to her best friend as she walked up to her.

"Aqua, girl what's wrong?". She asked. Aqua knew she couldn't tell her the truth, that she had kissed John Cena...a human. She knew that light that flashed was not a good sign, a mermaid could never be with a human, it wasn't natural.

"Um..I". Aqua stuttered to find an answer, then she saw Christy, Torrie and all her other friends run up to her.

"What happened?". Victoria asked.

"What did john do to you?". Christy asked.

"John did something...what?". Stacey asked.

"Nothing, he didn't do anything bad to me...he..just, kissed me is all". The divas smiled a little at her.

"That's all". Lita said.

"You didn't know how to react to it did you?". Trish said, aqua only shook her head, trish turned to the girls and gave them a knowing look which they all seemed to understand. Then she saw Jackie walk up to her.

"Aqua, you like john right?".

"Um..".

"Well here's a better question, did you kiss him back?".

"Yeah".

"Ok, you like him?".

"I guess".

"There's no, I guess, it's a yes or no question". Joy said.

"Yes".

"Ok, girls". Dawn said clapping her hands. "Let's all go to the hotel and give Aqua a lesson in Sex 101". The girls laughed as they grabbed Aqua and jumped into one of the limos back to the hotel.

An hour later

"Uh..what's that guy doing to her?". Aqua asked. She was sitting on the bed along with all the divas, they were showing her one of their many porn movies so Aqua could get a better understanding of sex.

"It's called doggie style". Christy said. Aqua tilted her head a bit to get a better look at it.

"Now what's he doing?". She said as she saw him go between her legs.

"Now he doing oral sex". Lita said as she chomped on some more popcorn.

"Huh".

"He's eating her pussy". Jackie said point blank, the girls looked at her.

"No need to be so damn specific Gayda". Trish said.

Whatever". She said rolling her eyes as they continued to watch the movie until it finally ended. When it did Aqua's eyes were wide open, like she had seen a ghost or something.

"Wow, women actually enjoy that?".

"You'll know how it feels when you get to do it". Joy said.

"What".

"Don't tell us your probably not the least bit curious about how it feels?". Dawn asked.

"Kinda".

"What about with john?". Torrie asked.

"John, well".

"Well what".

"Maybe, I don't know, my mind is still paused from all that I've just seen".

"Anyway, it's getting late, john might be getting worried about you". Stacey said.

"Your right, I should get going". Aqua said as she got up from the bed and walked over to the door, trish followed.

"I'll drive you". She said as they left. 15 minutes later Trish was pulling up in front of john's house. She turned to aqua who still seemed nervous. "You ok Aq".

"Fine, thanks trish for everything". She said.

"Aqua, I'm your friend and I love you girl". She said giving her a big huge. "You don't need to thank me".

"Alright, well bye". She said as she got out. She walked up the pathway, she tried to see if the door was unlocked...it was. She walked inside and closed the door. She was just about to walk up the stairs when she heard a noise from the living room.

"Aqua". She looked over to the couch where john sat up, he looked like he had been up for a while.

"Hey john, sorry I'm late".

"It's ok, I understand, I'm sorry I kissed you".

"It's fine john".

"Well, I wanted to ask you earlier, I was wondering if you wanted to be my date to the Hall of Fame ceremony tomorrow night".

"What's that?".

"It's this thing where different superstars honor the wrestlers that came before us, kinda hard to explain".

"Oh, ok, well I would love to be your date". She said with a smile as she ran up the stairs to go to sleep.

"Yes". John said with a smile.

* * *

The next night was rather hectic. Superstars getting ready from the Hall of Fame, Vince making sure all the legends had arrived and had their speeches prepared. At John's house he, along with Randy, Jericho, Booker T, Mark Calloway, Shelton Benjamin, Eddie Guerrero and Rey Mysterio were getting ready to head to the arena.

"Ok, how does this look?". Randy asked. He had just got done putting the finishing touches on his black suit and tie, he would be honoring his father into the Hall of Fame.

"It looks fine randy, will you stop messing with it". Jericho said as he fixed randy's tie.

"How do I look?". John asked. He was dressed in a silver and black Gucci suit (A/N: I have no clue what his real suit was, all I know was that it was silverish and black) with his custom made Chain Gang spinner hanging proudly around his neck.

"Looks good john". Shelton said as he fixed up the black suit he was wearing. Upstairs the girls were getting ready as well and also helping Aqua pick out the perfect dress since she couldn't decided.

"What about this?". Stacey asked as she held up an all black dress with ruffles on the bottom, they girls shook their heads.

"I want something extravagant, that'll make me stick out, I wanna look nice for john". Aqua said. The girls gave her a devilish grin.

"Since when do wanna look nice for john, you never worried about that before". Christy asked.

"Well I don't know, every since he gave me that kiss yesterday, my feelings for him keep getting stronger and stronger".

"Awe, your falling for him too". Christy said, the girls looked at her shocked.

"Huh?". aqua said.

"Oh, nothing". She said.

"Oh my god!". Trish screamed making everyone jumped.

"Damn girl". Sara (Mark Calloway's wife) said pressing her hands to her ears. Trish put on a big smile as she pulled out a dress from the closet making all the girls scream at the sight.

It was a two strapped dress with sparkles all over it, it was knee-length with ruffles on the bottom and a small split in the front, what made it special was that the color of it was turquoise. Aqua couldn't even speak as trish set the speechless dress in front of her.

"It's perfect". Aqua thought as she held the dress in her arms, she looked it over one more time before jumping out of the bed into the bathroom to put it on. Walking out 5 minutes later she saw the girls cover their mouths, in complete shock of how wow she looked.

The dress fit her just right, it created a lot of cleavage for her and made her butt look rounder. The slit in the front showed off her long thick legs.

"You look amazing". Sara said.

"It's, gorgeous, no beautiful". Lita said as she looked her up and down. Aqua then saw Victoria walk up to her.

"Come on, we gotta do you hair and I know the perfect style". She said dragging her back into the bathroom.

* * *

"Man what's taking them girls so long?". Mark asked. He and the rest of the guys were sitting on the couch watching ESPN's Best Damn Sports Show Period. "We're gonna be late".

"You know women always wanna look perfect". Shelton said looking at his watch.

"I wonder how Aqua's gonna look". John said making all the guys look at him."What". The guys just kept silent. "I'm curious".

"Yeah...right ese". Eddie said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ok, I'm just excited about how beautiful Aqua's gonna look".

"Since when do you get this excited for something like that?". Rey asked.

"Since I'm in love with her". He said turning to jericho who secretly gave him a thumbs up.

"What did you just say?". Booker T asked.

"You heard me, I love her".

"Since when?". Randy asked.

"Since I kissed her last night". The guys were appalled at what they had just heard.

"So that's why she ran out". Shelton asked.

"Yeah, I guess she didn't know how to react to it".

"Do you think she loves you?". Mark asked, suddenly everyone got silent.

"I don't know". John said looking down at the carpet below. _But I'm hopin'_


	13. Hall of Fame

Chapter 13 Hall of Fame

"Alright boys, we're ready". Said a soft voice from the next room. The guys rose from the couch and made their way where the stairs were, as they walked in they saw all the girls crowded around the bottom of the stairs with smiles on their faces.

"Uh, where's Aqua?". John asked eagerly as he fixed his suit. The girls smile got bigger as they slowly looked up at the stairs.

"Right here". Another even softer voice came from above. John moved over so he was staring up the stairs and that's when he completely lost his breath.

Aqua stood at the top of the flight of stairs. She was wearing this amazing turquoise dress that went just right with her body, her make-up was outstandingly well done and she sparkled a little from her body glitter and the french nails she had this morning were now matching with her dress. Her hair was in multiple huge curls that bounced off her shoulders as she walked down the steps and she had a turquoise flower on the corner of her hair to top it off. John felt like his entire body was paralyzed as she reached the bottom of the steps and was now standing face to face with him. Aqua smiled seeing john's jaw was still dropped and had no intention of closing it.

"Wow, Aqua you look stunning". Jericho said since john couldn't say anything at the moment.

"I would say amazing". Mark said with a smile.

"Thanks you guys, you don't look bad yourselves". She said turning her attention to everybody else even though john was still staring at her.

"Well now that everybody's ready, we should get going. I mean we do want to get a good seat". Trish said as she hooked her arm around Booker's.

"She's right". Shelton said as he held hands with Stacey.

"Yeah". John finally said shaking his head to break fully out of his trance. "We should get going".

"Off to the Hall of Fame". Aqua said with a smile as she held john's hand. They smiled at each other as they walked out of the house over to the limo leaving everybody else still inside the house.

"Ok I bet 20". Mark said turning to his friends when he saw the two get into the limo.

"I bet 50 their not gonna do it". Shelton said pulling out a fifty dollar bill as well as mark pulling out his twenty.

"What are you guys doing?". Victoria asked as she saw everybody handed numerous bills to trish.

"We're betting on if Aqua and John are gonna do it tonight". Christy said as she handed Trish two 20 dollar bills.

"What, you guys are betting?". Randy said shocked.

"Wanna get in on it?". Eddie asked with a grin as he gave a hundred to Trish. Randy and victoria looked at each other before she reached into the purse she was carrying while randy dug in his pockets.

"I bet 200 hundred they won't". Randy said handing her the money.

"I bet 150 they will". Victoria said.

"What are you guys doing, we're gonna be late". John yelled from outside. They guys quickly handed over the money before heading out making sure to lock the door.

Aqua's POV

It was beautiful...the arena I mean. As me and my friends got out of the limo we fixed up our outfits and made our way in, John held my hand the hold time, showing me around and I met up with some of my new friends like Kane, Chris Benoit, Batista and his wife Angie who was very nice. After I decided to wander around I found myself talking to this pretty big buff guy, he had blond hair dressed in a nice black suit, he was really nice to me and he was funny, we ended up having a great time together, I completely forgot about everybody else. Soon a few other men joined us and we hung out for a while.

Shawn's POV

I was sitting in my row talking to Christy, Trish, Stacey, Jericho, Booker T, Randy and Batista and his wife. Earlier I saw them arguing and me being the one to brake up fights I decided to see what was wrong, and I couldn't believe what they were really talking about.

"I can't believe you guys are betting to see if Aqua and John are gonna have sex tonight". I said shaking my head at them. Batista was just hearing about this.

"Your betting, what were you thinking?". Dave said shocked, but intrigued by what they were doing.

"We were thinking we could make some extra money by betting on something we're curious about". Trish said as she counted her money that everybody had given her for the bet.

"Why are you so interested about their personal life?". I asked.

"Oh come on guys". Book said shocked. "Don't tell me after all this time John and Aqua have been together, you aren't the least bit interested about whether he's gonna nail her or not".

"Well first I wouldn't say nailing, and second I guess I've wondered about it a bit". I said rubbing the bottom of my chin with my index and thumb finger as I stared off into space.

"Shawn!". Dave said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"What, aren't you?". I saw as dave's expression turned to curiosity as well.

"Now that you mention it, I was thinking if they had feelings toward each other". Dave said as he looked at Angie.

"Trust me, they do". Christy said with a laugh, we both turned to her.

"What do you know?". I asked.

"A lot". She answered with a smile. "I talked to John yesterday afternoon, he told me he was having these strange feelings toward Aqua, as well as her, then that night, they kissed". Me and Dave both had a shocked look on our face.

"Why doesn't anyone tell me this hit". I said frustrated that this was the first time I was hearing the news.

"Well maybe if you talk to us more, but know you don't wanna hear gossip". Stacey said in a mocking baby tone, I rolled my eyes at her.

"Anyway, what else happened?". Dave asked, interested in the story.

"Well nothing much after that, I mean it's only been a day, but I'm sure they love each other".

"Did you just say love?". I asked.

"Yep". She said.

"Ok, enough, so are you guys in are not?". Randy asked. Me and Dave gave a glance at each other before reaching into our pockets.

"I'm betting 75 they'll do it". I said handing trish the money, she took it gladly with a smile.

"Same here, but I'm betting 100". Dave said also handing her the money.

"200". Angie said to everybody's surprise.

"Angie". Dave said shocked.

"What, I wanna get on the action too". She said making everybody laugh.

"I bet 85 they won't". We all jumped and looked up to see Kane smiling down at us.

"How much of that did you hear?". Jericho asked after re-catching his breath.

"Everything". Kane said handing Trish his money.

"Ok, the betting window is closed". Trish said as she folded all her money and put it in her chest, then she reached into book's jacket and pulled out a notepad. "So that's Randy, Shelton, Benoit, Kane, Eddie and Rey that say they won't and the rest of us are the opposite, may the best man or woman win, meaning us". We all shared a laugh as the usher came up to us and told us to take our seats.

"Aqua". Someone said from the doorway. The guys and Aqua turned around to see John leaning against the door jam with a smile.

"Hey john". Aqua said with a smile as she rose from the chair she was sitting in.

"I see you met the guys that are gonna be honored tonight". He said.

"Yeah, their really nice and funny too". She said as she gave all the guys a huge. One of the guys hugged her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Hope to see you out there in front row tonight Aqua". The huge guy said.

"You will, it was nice talking to you Mr. Hogan". She said.

"Please, call me Hulk". He said with a smile.

"Come on Aq, the show is about to start, let's go take our seats". John said as she walked ahead, he was about to leave when Hulk stopped him.

"Hey cena". He said getting his attention.

"Yeah Hulk".

"You two goin' out or something?". He asked.

"I wish, but no, why do you ask?".

"Well when me her and the guys were talking, all she could talk about was you, plus I saw a little twinkle in your eye when she smiled at you".

"Damn, why does everybody keep saying that".

"What do you mean everybody?".

"Well the guys have been telling me I love Aqua".

"Do you".

"Well, yeah".

"So what's the problem?".

"I don't know if she feels the same way".

"Oh believe me she does, otherwise she wouldn't of talked so much about you". Hulk answered with a grin. "All I'm trying to say is, Aqua's a nice girl and I haven't even known her that long, but if I were you, I'd go after her before you lose her".

"Thanks Hulkster". John said with a smile as they did a handshake. "Good luck".

"Thanks, see ya out there". Hulk said as john left.


	14. Together at Last

Chapter 14 Together at Last

"What took ya?". Aqua asked as John sat down next to her.

"Just had a quick chat with Hulk". He said, she only nodded. After waiting for 2 to 3 minutes the show began.

Aqua was amazed by all the lights and other features in the arena, she watched the clips of the legends that were being honored so she got a brief look into history. She saw guys like Jimmy Hart, Bobby "The Brain" Heenan, Cowboy Bob Orton, Paul Orndroff, Nikolai Volcoff, Rowdy Roddy Piper and one that really made her laugh The Iron Sheik. When she saw Hulk Hogan, she probably cheered the loudest, she saw him look down at her and wave.

"That was the best". Aqua said happily as her and the guys left.

"I'm glad you had a great time". John said as they got into the limo.

"I cannot wait to get home so I can go and take a long hot bath". Trish said tiredly as she slumped over in her seat.

"Well I didn't wanna say anything, but you do stink". Book said earning a hard slap in the chest.

"So what are you guys gonna do tonight?". Stacey asked ignoring Book and Trish's argument, suddenly the limo got quiet.

"Probably the same thing Trish is gonna do". John answered. Aqua wasn't paying any attention, she was looking out the window.

"Aqua". Christy said getting her attention.

"Yeah".

"What are you gonna do?".

"Maybe, go to sleep". She said. As the car pulled up in front of John's house. "See you guys tomorrow". Everybody waved good-bye to them as they got out. The two made their way into the house and that's when it got really quiet, john was the first to break the awkward silence.

"Um, I'm gonna go take a shower". He said.

"Ok, I'm just gonna go in my room". She said as they made their way up stairs, once up they went their separate ways. As john went into his room and shut the door he let out a sigh.

"Maybe it isn't gonna happen tonight". He thought to himself as he began to undress. Meanwhile Aqua was sitting on her bed looking out of her window. She then looked down at the object in her hands, it was the necklace her mom made for her.

She was very deep into thought, wondering how she could feel these things for John when she wasn't allowed to, wondering if she really did love him, if he really did love her. Wondering if it was possible for her to, how they say, make love to him, what if she did though, what would happen, she didn't know the effects of what could happen if a mermaid and a human had sex, then again she never thought it would happen. She then thought about how john had been so nice to her, how he took her on her first date, always kept her safe, made her smile, laugh, she never felt these things before, that was when she realized she did love him, but she knew how her parents would react to it. Oh well, Aqua set the necklace back down on the night stand as she stood up, looking down at what she had on (the Celtics jersey she wore when she first came here) she figured it would be ok. As she walked out to the hall and into his room, she heard the shower go off, she closed the door behind her as the bathroom door opened.

"Aqua". John said startled to see her. "I thought you went to bed". He watched her shake her head with a smile as she slowly walked towards him. Aqua was blown away by how hot john looked right now, with just a towel wrapped around his waist and speckles of water running down from his hair to his chest.

John's breathing started to increased when she got closer to him so that he could feel her breast pressing against his chest. She began to trail her hand down past his pecks, lower to his stomach, she was about to reach his towel when he gently grabbed hold of her wrist making her look up into his eyes. They leaned into each other touching lips at the same second, he was amazed at how good a kisser she was and she didn't even know it.

Aqua began to shiver when she felt his hands move to the hem of the jersey, he lifted it up slowly, soon allowing her ruby colored boy shorts and bra to be shown. Tossing it to the side he picked her up and carried her to his night stand, setting her down he continued to kiss her eventually sliding their tongues into each others mouths tasting one another. He moved his hands to her back stopping at the clips of her bra.

"You nervous?". He asked after he pulled away from her.

"A little". She said.

"Aqua you don't have to worry, your body is beautiful I would never judge you". He said.

"I know, I trust you John". She said as they smiled at each other. He unhooked the bra pulling it off of her, at a low speed he left a line of kisses from her neck down to her breast. Aqua closed her eyes to prepare for what was next. "Ooooo". She said feeling his tongue flick at her nipple repeatedly, then he circled it sucking on it feeling her breathing getting heavy. He continued his routine on the other, once both were erect he made his way down to her belly button, again circling it with his tongue feeling her stomach twitch at the touch of it. He rose back up to her and picked her up and put her on the bed, as he kissed on her body slowly he took of her underwear and threw it behind him, he kissed her inner thighs before making his way to her pussy.

She began to moan feeling his soft lips go to work on her inner half, she had never ever felt this kind of sensation, it was incredible, her eyes suddenly widened when she felt his tongue move inside her squirming around like a fish out of water forcing her moans to grow louder and longer. She felt her body getting tight her knees mostly, trish had told her about, she knew what was happening, she was about to climax.

"John...I'm...I'm..cummin". She moaned trying to get her words out.

"Go on baby, let me taste you". He whispered below. Aqua clawed the sheets as she felt her release, seconds later john leaned up to her into her ear.

"You taste so good". He said, then without warning, she felt something else moved inside of her, slowly and gently making her gasp in pleasure. She knew it, she could feel it sliding up and down inside of her, she grabbed hold of his back as he laid on top of her already starting to claw at it. John wanted to take his time with her, he wanted her to enjoy every minute of this, he didn't even know how much he wanted this until they kissed and now it was happening and he wanted it to be special for her. Her moans grew louder as he speeded up his pace. "That's it baby, moan for daddy". And she did, for the rest of the night.

It was around 3 in the morning. John and Aqua were laying on their sides smiling at one another, aqua couldn't believe what a night it was, she didn't have a second thought about what happened, all she cared about was him right now, but there was something she needed to get off her chest.

"John". She said quietly, he raised his eyebrows to show he was listening. "Um...I...love you". She waited to see his reaction and was a little relieved when she saw a smile appear on his face.

"I love you too". He said. As they leaned in and kissed each other he heard the phone ring, they turned around staring at it awkwardly. "Who could be calling at this hour?". He reached over and put it on speaker phone. "Hello".

"Um..hey john..um..what are you doing?'. They heard Christy ask.

"Why do you ask?".

"I just wanted to see what you were up to".

"We were just resting". Aqua said.

"Aqua...is that you". Christy said surprised.

"Yeah".

"What are you doing with john?". As she said that the room became quiet. "Aq".

"We made love". John answered for her, the heard screaming in the back ground.

"_Yes, I want my money_". They heard Stacey say.

"_I told you, booya!_". They heard Trish screamed.

"_I did think they would do it_". Kane said.

"_Me nether_". Randy said frustrated.

"_Damn it!_". Rey yelled.

"_Give me my money_". Mark said. John rolled his eyes as he hung up.

"What was that all about?". Aqua asked curiously.

"I have a feeling they were betting on us to see if we were actually gonna have sex tonight". He said, she just laughed and rested her head on his chest, he smiled at her actions as he combed through her hair, within seconds the two love birds fell asleep.

"Finally". John thought to himself. "Together at last".

**Yes the two are together finally, but belive me this is not the end, I still have a few more chapters left.**


	15. How do you give a Blowjob?

Chapter 15 How do you give a Blowjob?

Then next day was a beautiful day, the sun shone brightly in the sky, the wind blew smoothly and everybody was out doing something, but lurking in the sky was something else, something big, a special day for the WWE...WrestleMania!

Aqua's POV

I woke up the next morning to a wonderful sight of the sun. I smiled remembering the events of last night, the most amazing experience of my life, the best part is I was still the same, their were no bad effects of it, also it was WrestleMania today and I was so excited. As I stretched my arms I turned to John who was sleeping on his side peacefully. I laughed as I hopped on top of him waking him up instantly. He smiled seeing me.

"Well good morning to you too". He said stretching his arms as well. "You seem hyper today".

"Of course I am, it's WrestleMania!". I said excitedly.

"Oh yeah, I guess I forgot". He said sitting up.

"How could you forget your big Championship match against JBL?". I said shocked that he would forget such an important day.

"I had other things on my mind". He said.

"What?".

"You". He said.

"Your too sweet". I said as we kissed. I playfully slapped him on the chest as I pulled away. "Come on, we should meet up with the guys to prepare for tonight". I hopped off of him, out of the bed.

"But it's only 10am". He said pointing to the clock.

"I know, but we have to get breakfast, go to the gym, meet up with Vince and pick you out an outfit that your gonna wear to the ring". I said.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were my personal assistant". He said swinging his legs to the side of the bed so he was now sitting.

"I just want everything to go right, this is a special night for you and I don't want anything to go wrong". I said.

"Awe, you care about me". He said in a baby tone walking up behind me and giving me a hug, I laughed.

"Whatever, anyway let's get ready to go eat, I'll call the guys to meet us". I said breaking away from his grip.

"I like the sound of that". He said kissing me on the cheek and disappearing into the bathroom, I walked over and picked up the phone dialing Trish's number.

"_Hello_". She said, she sounded like she had just woken up.

"Hey Trish, it's me Aqua". I said.

"_Hey girl, what's up_". She said now sounding wide awake.

"Me and John are getting ready to have breakfast, why don't you and the guys come with us".

"_Sounds good, where are you going_". She asked, I though for a second.

"How about McDonalds?".

"_Ok, I call everybody and we'll meet you two there_". She said.

"Ok, bye". I said before we both hung up. I left to my room to get ready for a wild day.

* * *

10 minutes later I was looking at myself in the mirror. I was dressed in knee high leather boots, a red plaid mini skirt with a ruffle trim and a matching top with hooks and skinny spaghetti straps, my hair was also in two high ponytails.

"Wow". I turned around seeing John leaning against the door jam, he was dressed in a backwards black hat, a too long black shirt, a crystal belt, jeans, and white g-unit shoes.

"What". I said.

"Nothin', just that fact that you look hot". He said smiling. "Come on, let's go". I followed john out as we left to meet up with our friends.

"Hey everybody". I greeted as I saw Trish, Christy, Stacey, Vicky, Randy and Jericho as we arrived at McDonald's.

"Hey Aq...John". They all said with smiles, then behind them I saw Dave, Shawn, Rey, Eddie, Jackie, Booker T and Lita, we greeted each other and then went inside. After we orderedand got ourfood, we split into two tables, I sat with the girls while John sat with the guys.

"So, tell us how it went". Stacey asked. I looked at her confused.

"How what went?". I asked. I saw them roll their eyes.

"Last night, when you and John made love".

"Oh, it was incredible". I said taking a sip of my orange juice.

"So, are you and him, together?". Christy asked.

"Um, I don't really know honestly".

"Well usually when two people make love, the next step is a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship". Trish explained to me, I didn't even know that.

"Really, well, I wouldn't mind being his girlfriend". I said as I turned around to where the guys were sitting, I looked to john who looked at me, he winked and I smiled then turned back around.

"Well personally I think you two would make a cute couple". Victoria said.

"Well I'll ask him later on tonight, but right now, I'm kinda planning something if he wins that championship from JBL". I said with a smile.

"What exactly are you planning on planning?". Jackie asked curiously.

"Well you remember when we watched those porn movies?". I asked.

"Yeah, brings back old memories of me and Matt-". Lita was about to continue her road down memory lane until trish stopped her.

"Lita, not now". She said before turning back to me. "But anyway, yeah we remember".

"Well, um, I was thinking maybe me and John could try those together, I wanna know how it feels to have that done to you".

"Really". Stacey asked shocked, I nodded.

"And I wanna dress in a sexy outfit, decorate the bedroom and the house with rose pedals and candles, stuff like that".

"Oh that's gonna be nice, I've done that before". Jackie said. "Works every time, especially if you dressed in some sexy lingerie, makes them excited right off the bat".

"Thing is, if I'm gonna do this, I need your help and the guys help, you know preparing everything and telling me what to do".

"Well me and Christy can't because we have a match". Trish said. "But I'm sure after the match is over we can come by and help".

"I have to walk Hogan down to the ramp towards the end of the show, you know for the legends thing, but I'll come by afterwards to help". Stacey said.

"Me, Jackie and Lita can help you throughout the night, we don't have anything planned". Vicky said.

"But what about the guys, all of them have matches". Christy pointed out, we all thought for a second.

"Book's match is in the beginning of the show, he can come by afterwards, I'll ask him". Trish said.

"And Rey and Eddie's match is in the beginning too, I'll ask if they can help". Lita said.

"Ok, now that, that's out of the way, you and the guys have to promise not to tell John, I want it to be a total surprise, I'm giving him this present whether or not he wins tonight".

"Don't worry, you can trust us, we won't give him the slightest hint of what's going on and we'll make sure to tell the guys the same thing". Jackie said as the girls agreed.

"Now just a few more things". I said nervously. "First off, how do you give a blowjob?".

**You can bet the night chapt will have so steamy action. Review please.**


	16. A WrestleMania Present

Chapter 15 A WrestleMania Present

The night had come rather quickly for the WWE superstars. Everyone was either getting some last minute work-outs in the gym, going over their matches with their opponents, getting their ring attire out or just talking with their friends. In the Women's locker room Aqua was sitting with Trish, Christy, Lita, Stacey, Torrie, Joy, and Jackie.

"I'm sorry Aq, I swear I didn't know I was gonna be doing it". Jackie said apologetically. She had just told aqua that she would have to walk one of the legends down the ramp for the Honoring of the Hall of Fame.

"It's okay Jackie". Aqua said understandingly.

"I'm sorry too Aqua, I thought they'd let Christy take on Trish by herself". Lita said as she tightened up her knee brace, she would be accompanying Christy in her match.

"It's fine you guys, I guess it's just me and Vicky". She said turning to her friend with a smile.

"What are you doing?". Joy asked.

"She's planning a "special" night for John if he wins the WWE Championship for JBL". Torrie said, she had already been told about the planning that morning.

"Oh really I didn't know you and him were together". Michelle said.

"Well, I don't know if we're together". Aqua said.

"What! I thought you said you were gonna ask him later on tonight". Trish said.

"I will, I will, I'm just nervous".

"About what?".

"If he'll say no".

"Aq, john is not the kind to just fuck em' and leave em', he wants a relationship with a special woman and your it". Trish said, suddenly there was a knock on the door. Christy got up to answer it to see John.

"Hey Chris, is Aqua in there with you?". He asked.

"Um, yeah". Christy turned to face the girls. "Aqua, john wants to see you". Aqua rose to her feet and walked out of the room.

"Hey". He said.

"Hey".

"...you know my championship match is coming up in a little while?". He asked, she nodded. "And, um..I was wondering, if you wanted to be there with me?".

"Oh, well, honestly I can't". Aqua said, she saw the disappointment in his eyes and it made her feel bad.

"How come?".

"...I have to plan something". She said remembering about the surprise.

"Oh, alright, well, I'll see you after my match?". He asked.

"Actually, more like when you get home". She said, once again she saw the disappointment in his eyes.

"Okay". He said somewhat sadly, he kissed her on the cheek and then walked away. Aqua looked up to the ceiling and went back into the locker room.

"What's wrong Aq?". Jackie asked seeing her mood.

"I just told john that I couldn't come with him to the ring and I wouldn't be here after his match...guys he looked so upset".

"It's alright Aqua". Victoria said. "It'll all be worth it when he gets home".

"Your right". Aqua said.

"Speaking of which, you guys should be leaving". Christy said pointing to her watch.

"Yeah, come on Aq". Vicky said pulling her towards the door.

"Okay, bye you guys". Aqua said, within seconds, she was gone.

2 hours later

"So how does it look?". Vicky asked. Aqua looked out of john's room to the stairway where rose pedals led up to his room.

"Perfect". She said. The two walked into his room, they were watching Wrestlemania on Pay-Per-View, aqua watched as john picked up JBL and slammed him down with an F-U. 1...2...3, John won the match! The ref handed him the belt and john looked at it shocked before grabbing it and biting onto it, aqua just laughed. She then turned to Victoria. "Where is the lingerie you gave me?". Vicky looked around and spotted them on the side of the bed.

"Over there, now go get dressed, he'll be here soon. I'm gonna leave, tell us everything tomorrow". Aqua and vicky shared a hug before she dashed out, aqua looked at the lingerie before heading into the bathroom.

Back at the Arena

John's POV

I couldn't believe it. The gold was shining in my face, I was gripping it so tight my hands were turning red. I had won the WWE Championship from JBL, but all I could think about was Aqua. I just wish she could have been there, ringside, cheering me on, hugging and kissing me after the ref counted three. I stood up and quickly began to pack my bags, I couldn't wait to show her the belt. I heard a knock on the door and Dave Bautista walked in.

"Hey man, you gettin ready for the after party?". He asked.

"Nope, I'm heading home". I said getting the rest of my things into my gym bag.

"Your not staying?".

"Naw, I gotta go home, Aqua's waiting for me". I said. I saw him put on a smile.

"Oh, well I'll see you tomorrow then". He said, I followed him out. We said our good-byes and I quickly left.

30 minutes later

As I pulled up to my house, I killed the car and got out. I decided to leave my stuff in the car, walking up the porch I was think about Aqua's reaction when she saw me with the title, my thoughts were cut off when I walked in a saw rose pedals on the floor, the lights were dim and it smelled like very expensive perfume. I smiled as I followed the pedals up the stairs towards my room, I walked up to the door jam.

"Hey Aqua, guess what-". I was cut off when I saw her. Laying on my bed in a red corset, a red thong that hooked to her matching stockings and red heels. Her hair was curled and she gave me a devilish smile with her full red lips.

"Hi john". She said in a seductive tone. She rose to her feet and slowly walked towards me. "Nice belt". She traced her red lollipop that she had up my neck sending me into a state of chills, as it reached my lips I took it into my mouth and she smiled.

Aqua then moved her hands up my jersey sending me into more chills. At this point I didn't even care about the belt, I dropped it and tried to put my hands around her waist, but she pinned them above my head, I could feel her warm tongue moving up my neck, she stopped at my Adam's Apple and began to suck on it making my eyes roll in the back of my head. After a second or two she stopped and moved away from me, she walked over to the bed and then signaled me to come over. That's when I closed the bedroom door.


	17. Does Father Know Best?

Chapter 16 Does father know best?

The next morning John woke up to a dark night sky. He tiredly turned to his clock that read 6:23, he turned back around to see Aqua laying on her stomach, her hair was a complete mess. The covers stopped at her waist letting her bare back be shown, he smiled as he traced his fingers on the crevasse of her back. He crawled out of the bed trying not to wake her up and disappeared into the bathroom. Little did he know Aqua was already awake, she opened her eyes with a small smile and got out of the bed, she left out of the room into her own and changed into some clothes, she fixed her hair and put on her shell necklace. Walking back into John's room she heard the shower running, she walked over and opened his lyric book, with a pen that was beside it she wrote a note to john. Once that was finished she slipped on some flip-flops and left out of the house down to the beach.

10 minutes later

After climbing a bunch of rocks, Aqua scooted down to the water until she could no longer see the beach next to her, she closed her eyes to make her presence be heard, a minute later her father rose out of the water. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hi dad". She said, her father smiled.

"Hello beautiful". He greeted in his somewhat low voice. "How are you doing?".

"I'm doing fine, how everything down there?".

"It's calming down, we haven't seen that fisherman lately, but you never know with him". He said. "So tell me about what's happening up above, your mom wants to know".

"Well, the first day I came to land, I met a guy, his name is John. He took me into his home, he bought me an outfit, his friends took me shopping, dad he's so sweet, he's treats me so well. We went to Tokyo and Pittsburgh, I got to watch this thing they call wrestling, it's really fun, I even helped come up with an idea to have one of the biggest wrestling shows here in L.A.".

"That's great honey, so it seems like everything's working fine with you".

"That's not all". She said, she looked up at her father. "Dad...I'm in love with John".

Her dad chuckled a bit before answering. "What?".

"You heard me, I love him. We've already kissed and-".

"You kissed him?". Her father said shocked and not in a good way.

"Yeah and we've..had sex twice, one of them last night".

"Aqua are you crazy! Something could happen to you, you don't know what that could do to your body".

"Daddy look at me, I'm fine". She said looking down at herself. "Nothing has happened to me".

"There's no way you could be in love with a human". He said shaking his head.

"I am, and he loves me".

"Your lying".

"Dad stop denying it, we're in love!".

"He only loves you because he thinks you can walk on two legs, you're a fish!".

"I was a fish, I'm human now dad". Aqua said quietly.

"Maybe on the outside, but on the inside you're Aqua Kay Marina a mermaid, a human and a fish cannot be in love it's unnatural, those two species can't mix".

"Well they just did last night and two days ago". Aqua stated looking into his eyes.

"How dare you talk back to me like that I'M YOUR FATHER!".

"If you're my father why did you send me away?".

"Because I didn't want you to get hurt, I knew what was best for you because obviously you don't. Your dressing in those weird clothes acting like you've been that way all your life, you haven't!". He yelled at her. "And now your gonna tell me your falling for that human".

"His name is John". She corrected him. "Dad you always told me that whatever I did you would give me your support no matter what and now that I'm falling in love with someone who's not like us all of the sudden you wanna give me the cold shoulder, I don't understand".

"Aqua that man that you say loves you, doesn't. If you were to tell him that you were a mermaid he would dump you like that". Her father said snapping his fingers.

"No he wouldn't". Aqua said quietly. "He cares about me, he would never do that".

"Why Aqua, why!".

"Why can't you just be happy that I found someone, someone that loves me. That's all I wanted, all I wanted was to find adventure, I found it, I wanted to have fun, I did, I wanted to make friends, I have, I wanted to experience new things, I did that, I wanted to find happiness and love, I've found that in John, what's wrong with that?". The tears were now starting to well up in aqua's eyes.

"Your making a big mistake!".

"Dad, the first time I came up here I could have been killed!". She screamed. "Did you want that to happen, did you want to not ever see your baby girl again dad? If it wasn't for John I wouldn't be sitting here talking to you right now, the least you can do is give me your blessing that I found someone special".

"Aqua you have disgraced the Marina family, me and your mother and the entire city of Atlantis, I am ashamed to say you are part of this family!".

"Dad I'm sorry". She said tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry too". Her father said. "Sorry that I had to have you...as my daughter. Aqua, you are no longer part of this family". With those hurtful last words, he swam away. Aqua cried as she ran back to john house.

John's POV

I was sitting on the couch reading a magazine awaiting Aqua's return. She had left me a note saying that she went somewhere and would be back shortly, as I finished reading the last page of the mag I heard the front door slam shut. I looked up and I saw aqua with tears running down her face.

"Aqua what's wrong?". I said worriedly getting up. She ran up the stairs quickly, I followed her. "Aqua baby what happened?". She ran into her room and shut the door in my face, I could hear her sobbing on the other side of the door, I decided if she didn't wanna be bothered I would respect that, I left her by herself and went to see my friends.

Aqua's POV

I couldn't believe what my dad said to me, I knew my dad would be a little freaked about the news, but I didn't know he would go as far as to kick me out of my own family. I just couldn't understand why he couldn't be happy for me. I looked down at my necklace, I snatched it off and threw it to a dark corner in the room, I walked out onto the balcony and sat down looking out into the beach.

"Dad". I whispered to myself. The next three words that escaped my mouth was something that I thought I would never say. "I hate you".


	18. A New Family

Chapter 17 A New family

John's POV

I was sitting with my friends Christy, Eddie, Rey, Dave, Trish and Book in a small café in L.A. It had been about an hour or two since I left Aqua.

"So she was in tears?". Dave asked. "What was wrong?".

"I don't know, she slammed the door in my face". I answered sadly. "I've never seen her so upset, she's usually happy and perky, just seeing her in the state that I saw her in this morning broke my heart. I just hope she's ok".

"I do too". Trish said feeling a little down. "Why don't we go back to your house and she if she's okay?". Trish gave me a sympathetic smile, I returned it.

"Good idea". Eddie said standing up. "Let's go". We all left back to my house.

As we arrived back went entered the house to see Aqua on the couch eating a bowl of ice cream watching cartoons, she turned to us putting on her beautiful smile.

"Hey guys what's up?". She said happily.

Booker T leaned over to me. "I thought you said she was crying when you left".

I gave an awkward look and whispered back, "She was". I walked over to her and sat down on the couch. "Aqua, are you feeling okay?".

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine". She said looking down at her ice cream, the way she was avoiding eye contact with me told me something was bothering her.

"Um, listen, why don't you guys have a seat and chill, me and Aqua are gonna go upstairs for a second". The guys nodded and hopped on the couch while me and aq headed upstairs.

"Okay, now seriously, what's up?". I said as soon as my bedroom door was closed.

"Nothing baby, I'm fine". She said, she started to walk towards the door.

"Aqua". I said. She looked down at the floor before turning to me, I could see a few tears about ready to fall from her eyes. I got up and walked over to her, putting a peck on her lips and pulling her into a hug I said, "Tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help".

"Alright, I'll tell you". She said giving in, we walked over to the bed and she sat on my lap. "The reason I was so upset this morning was because I had a fight with my dad".

"What did do to you?".

"He didn't do anything, don't worry. It's just when I told him about us and how I'm in love with you, he got all upset, long story short, he said I was making a big mistake, I was a disgraced to the Marina family, my mother, him and the city, so he kicked me out of the family".

"What". I said shocked, she got up off my lap. "I should call him and talk to him, what's his number?".

"John...you can't call him, noone can, but me".

"Well why don't you call him and let me talk to him".

"Because I don't wanna talk to him, he can kick me out of the family, I don't care. If the family and the city can't give me their blessing and support because I'm in love with you, then maybe I don't wanna be part of the family. As far as I'm concerned, you and my friends are the only family I need". She said, I smiled, glad to see she was back to her happy, perky self again, I pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love you Aqua". I said.

"I love you too". She said back, she pulled away to look into my eyes. "And if my they can't understand that, then screw them". I laughed before she pulled me into a passionate kiss. Are friends walked in afterwards.

"I see she's feeling better". Rey said.

"Very". Christy said laughing.

"Hey Aq". I said, she turned to me. "My mom called me earlier this morning and I told her about you, she wants to meet you this weekend".

"Really, well I would love to meet her". Aqua said.

"Aww, group hug". Dave yelled, we all smiled as the 8 of us shared a big hug.

* * *

Meanwhile in Atlantis... 

Aqua's father George Marina was pacing around the living room bitting his fist that was clenched tight against his mouth. The Aqua situation was burning a hole through his mind, on one hand he couldn't believed that he had said those things to his daughter that he cared for so much and on the other hand he was upset with her for falling in love with a human that he knew she could never be with.

"George honey, what are you doing?". Said his wife and aqua's mother Dana Marina.

"Just thinking". He answered not looking at her.

"Did you talk with Aqua?".

"Yeah". He answered coldly.

"What happened?".

"You wouldn't believe what she said".

"What did she say?".

"She met some guy up there, Ron, Don, Tom, whatever the hell his name was and she's falling in love with him".

"Oh how sweet". Dana answered, her husband turned to her shocked at her reaction.

"You don't seem to bothered by the news".

"I think is good that she's finally found someone".

"He's human Dana!". George yelled.

"So what, what's the big deal, why is this bothering you?".

"She's kissed him and had sex with him".

"Wow, now I'll admit that's a little surprising, but I don't care".

"I told her she was a disgrace to our family, Atlantis".

"What!". Dana yelled. "How could you say that to our daughter!".

"I also told her she was no longer part of this family". He said.

Dana was silent for a second before she answered. "I cannot believe you".

"It was for the best honey, what she did was wrong, a fish cannot be with a human. He doesn't love her, if he found out she was a mermaid he would dump her and tell everyone, then she would be in more trouble then she's already in". He said, what came next was something he wasn't expecting, she slapped him across the face.

"Asshole". She said before swimming away.


	19. Meeting the Parents

Chapter 18 Meeting the Parents

"What are you so nervous about Aq, their just my parents". John asked. The two were standing on the porch outside of his house.

"I know, it's just I'm scared I may not make a good impression on them". Aqua said.

"Honey, their just family, my mom's like the nicest person you'll ever meet and my dad will probably love you as much as I do". John kissed her on the cheek. "No need to be scared, just be yourself, okay?".

"Ok". She said quietly.

"Good, now let's do this". He said as he rung the doorbell. After a few seconds the door swung open.

"There's my baby boy!". Carol cheered pulling her son in for a huge hug.

"Hey mom". John said between his laughs, pulling away from him carol turned to aqua. "Mom, this is my girlfriend Aqua Marina". Aqua stepped forward.

"Well it's nice to meet you Ms. Marina, I'm Carol Cena".

"Nice to meet you too Mrs. Cena". She said as they shook hands, john and her walked inside the house closing the door behind them, john set their bags down.

"Hey there son". Mr. Cena greeted walking up to john, also giving him a hug.

"Hey pop". John greeted back. "I would like you to meet my girl Aqua".

John walked up to Aqua. "Nice to meet you, names John Cena".

"Nice to meet you Mr. Cena".

"Would you like me to help you get settled in?". John's dad offered.

"Um, sure thank you". Aqua said, john grabbed the bags and the two headed upstairs, john was about to follow, but his mom stopped him.

"Wait a second, I wanna talk to you outside". Carol said, john followed her out to the backyard, she made sure to close the screen door behind her.

"So what's up mom?". John asked sitting on one of the lawn chairs.

"It's about Aqua". Carol said rather nervously, john put on a smile.

"I knew you'd like her".

"Actually...no, I don't like her".

"Huh".

"There's something about her, something I don't trust, like she's keeping something from you".

John rose from the chair. "Mom, there's something wrong in your head, you haven't got to even know Aq yet, she's a really sweet girl, she has this personality that's so warming, it's one of the reasons I fell for her. She's not like other girls".

"That's for damn sure. What do you really know about her, have you even seen where she lives?".

"You have a really beautiful house Mr. Cena". Aqua said as they continued to unpack.

"Why thank you, it's nice to think some people think it's decent, john keeps saying that we should redecorate the place".

"Well I like it, it's unique, I wish my house was like this, where I'm from you can't really decorate a place, this good".

"Where are you from anyway?". Mr. Cena asked.

"She's from Scotland". John said.

Carol laughed. "Scotland, baby she doesn't look the least bit Scottish...at all".

"Well some people don't look their ethnicity, I mean I don't look Italian".

"John don't changed the subject".

"I'm not, mom, Aqua would never lie to me about anything, she loves me".

"How do you know, how do you really know she loves you". Said carol. "And what about her parents?".

"Well me and my dad had an argument not to long ago, he was kinda upset about my feelings for John so he kicked me outta the family." Aqua said sadly as she sat on the bed, Mr. Cena sat next to her.

"How come he doesn't like john?".

"Because he's not like us". Aqua said in a mocking tone.

"What's different from you and us, is it race, age, background?".

"I can only tell you that much Mr. Cena". She said.

"...I understand".

"How old is she?".

"...Come ta think of it, I don't know".

"You don't know! John she could be a teenager for all you know".

"I doubt that, she's way to mature".

"John, my best advice to you is dump her". Carol stated, john's eyes widened in shock.

"What!".

"Don't raise your voice at me. I think you need to break this relationship off right now, you obviously don't know anything about this woman and she's not to be trusted".

John rose to his feet and glared at his mom. "You know what, I was so happy when you called and asked to invite Aq over to meet you and now I think bringing her here to see 'you' was the biggest mistake I ever made. I'm not gonna leave Aqua, I care for her and I love her, I'm actually planning on marrying her soon and if you have a problem with that, well I could give a rats ass what you think". With his mom shocked at his words john left inside the house and upstairs, walking into his room he saw Aqua and his dad laughing together, he smiled, at least his dad liked her.

"Oh hey son". His dad greeted upon seeing him, aq turned to him with a big smile.

"Sup dad, um, can me and aqua have some time alone until dinner".

"Sure". Mr. Cena said rising to his feet. Before he could leave out the door john stopped him.

"Talk to mom dad, she's trippin today". John whispered, Mr. Cena nodded and left out of the room, john closed the door and him and aq chilled and watched some t.v.

At dinnertime Aqua was sitting next to John and across from him were his two brothers Matt and Dan were sitting, his parents were sitting either head of the table.

"So Aqua...tell us about yourself". Carol said breaking the strong silence, John gave his mother a warning look.

"Well, I'm from Scotland and I came here because there was some trouble going on that was to dangerous for me to be around so here I am". She said with a nervous smile.

"Really, so how old are you?".

"24 and a half".

"What is your family like?".

"Well my mom is very beautiful and she's so sweet. My dad is fairly big, he's kinda strict at sometimes, but my mom keeps him in check. I don't have any brothers or sister, but I have Chris".

"Who's chris?". Mr. Cena asked.

Aqua smiled. "He's my best friend in the whole world, I knew him since I was a baby, we would always play around and as we got older we used to get ourselves in trouble with all the things we did, that's the reason I'm here really".

"Really". Carol said rubbing her hands lightly together. "So do you and your parents have a good relationship?".

"Well, my mom I don't know and my dad is kinda upset with me right now".

"I know all about it, no need to explain". Carol said, aqua nodded. "So what are your intentions for my son, why do you love him so much?".

John rolled his eyes. "Mom don't start please". He begged.

"John stay outta this I'm talking to her". Carol said not making eye contact with her son.

"Well, I love your son, when I first came here he was so sweet to me, he took care of me and after a short while I fell in love with him".

"Interesting". Carol said.

"Mom stop it". John warned.

"So Aqua I'm just gonna get straight to the point".

"Mom".

"What are you hiding from my son, what secret are you keeping from him!". She said making aqua dropped her fork in shocked, she turned to her nervously.

"What". She said confused.

"There's gotta be a reason your being so nice to my family, why you have this dumb happy blond mood around you all the time, your hiding something!".

"Mom!". John yelled rising from his seat.

"Honey!". Mr. Cena said rising from his seats as well. John's brother had already excused themselves from the table.

"Mrs. Cena I'm not hiding anything from your son and if I was it's my own personal business and decision to if I want to tell him or not". Aqua said as calmly as possible.

"See your lying again!". Carol yelled turning to her son. "John, I told you she's not to be trusted, your making a big mistake being with her".

"Whatever mom". John said angrily, he turned to his girlfriend. "Let's go upstairs".

"Ok". She said and the two walked upstairs to their room. Aqua began to undress as well as john. "So I guess this means no dessert?".

John smiled at her humor. "Yeah, but that's okay". He said slipping out of his shirt and walking towards her. "We can always be each other's dessert".

"Don't you think your mom will get mad if we, you know, in here?".

"Aq right now I don't give a shit about my mom, plus this is my room".

"Well okay, but I have to take a quick bath first".

"Alright". Aqua began to head towards the bathroom, but stopped and turned to her boyfriend.

"John".

"Yeah baby".

"Does your mom hate me?". She asked, john looked at her and let out a sigh.

"Don't worry about that honey, just go take your bath".

"Okay". And she disappeared into the bathroom, just at that second their was a knock on his door, he walked over and opened it. A frowned appeared on his face when he saw his mom.

"Can we talk, in my room?". She asked. John looked back at the bathroom door then back at his mom.

"Make it quick". He said, john walked out closing the door behind him and followed his mom into her room.

Meanwhile, Aqua had just finished running the water when she realized there weren't any towels. She left outta the bathroom only to find john wasn't there, she left outta the room and immediately hearing talking. Aqua walked toward it and pressed her ear to the door.

"Mom, I don't know what's up with you, but your flippin' if you think aqua's not right for me".

"I'm not trippin honey, I just know how to tell right from wrong and baby, she's all wrong". Aqua stared at the door in disbelief, but still listened in on the conversation.

"You know, you were never like this with my other girlfriends".

"I'm just truthful that's all, mother does know best".

"Every mother except you".

"What did I tell you about your voice?". Carol said angrily as john's voice began to raise.

"I don't care!". John yelled startling both carol and aqua. "I love her, she's perfect, she's beautiful, she has these breathtaking eyes that make me melt when I look into them and yeah she does have that dumb happy blond mood and I love that because even when I'm in the worst mood she makes me happy just by being there and talking to me, I LOVE HER!".

"She's just some slut you found on the side of the street!". Carol yelled back. John looked and her even angrier in disbelief as well. By that comment Aqua had, had enough, she quickly ran downstairs and saw Mr. Cena sitting on the couch watching some t.v. until he saw her.

"Hey Aqua...what's wrong?". He asked. She walked up to him.

"Can you call me a cab, I don't think I should be here anymore". She said, two tears fell from each of her cheeks.

Mr. Cena didn't want to question her and ran to the kitchen, two minutes later he ran back into the living room.

"The cab will be in here a few seconds, luckily we have one close by".

"Thank you". She said gratefully. Mr. Cena grabbed a jacket and put it on for her.

"It's kinda nippy out there". He said just before there was a light honk from outside. She nodded and quickly left, fortunately the hotel the other superstars were staying at was right by their house.

About ten minutes later Rey and Lita were sleeping peacefully together in their assigned room when they heard a knock on the door. Rey was first to get up, he walked over to opened the door surprised to see Aqua standing in front of him drenched in water.

"Aqua".

"Can I stay the night?". Was all she said.

"Uh, um, sure, sure come in". Rey moved aside to let her in, he could see she was crying, one thought was going through his mind. _John's gotta a lot of explaining to do._


	20. It just keeps getting better

Chapter 20

The next morning Lita was the first to wake up, she turned to her side where Rey was sleeping, one arm around her snoring, she rolled her eyes. _That's the last time I room with him._

As Lita rose from the bed she saw a figure laying on the couch with a black coat over them, she walked closer to it to find it was aqua. Giving herself an awkward look she turned back to the bed where rey had just woken up.

"Mornin Amy." He greeted stretching his arms.

"Hey Rey, uh what's Aqua doing here?." She asked, rey rose from the bed and stood next to her, lita saw the sadness in his face.

"She came last night while you were asleep, she was crying, but I didn't want to question her, she walked right over to the couch and laid there, I decided to deal with it in the morning so I went to bed."

Amy crossed her arms over her chest. "Think this has anything to do with John?."

"I mean it, if he did anything to her, I will personally kick his ass and I'm sure the others won't have a problem helping." An angry rey stated, lita smiled at how protective rey was being.

* * *

At the Cena's, John had just woken up, hoping he had been dreaming this whole time he stretched his arm next to him only to find an empty space, he sighed. It wasn't a dream Aqua really did leave. Just as he put a pillow over his head, there was a knock on the door, he groaned.

"Go away!." He mumbled loudly from under the pillow. He heard the door opened and someone say...

"We come in peace." John lifted the pillow off of his head, he looked towards the door to see his dad and brother Doug. "We got you a donut and some coffee."

"I just want Aqua." He said throwing the covers over his head.

"John I'm sure she's fine." Doug reassured.

"How do you know?." John said from under the covers. "Man this is bullshit, this is all moms fault! God I hate her!."

"Relax John, I know Aqua's okay." Said his father.

"You know this how?." John said.

"Because last night, she asked me to call her a cab so she could leave, I got her one to the hotel. Rey called your cell earlier, but since you were asleep I picked it up, we talked, she's fine."

John pulled the covers away. "You let her leave?."

"Well I couldn't question her as to why she was crying last night."

"Thanks for telling me now?." John said rising from the bed, he ran into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?." Asked his brother Doug.

"I'm going to the hotel to see Aqua." He answered before shutting the door.

An 1 ½ hour later

Aqua had already awoken and was drinking a cup of hot coffee.

"So are you gonna tell us what happened last night?." Lita asked.

"No offense, but I really don't wanna talk about it." She answered.

"Well did it have anything to do with John?." Rey asked, aqua nodded making rey ball up his fist. "Was it something he said?." Aqua just lowered her head and turned away from the pair, that was all rey needed. There was suddenly a knock on the door, rey stood up immediately guessing who it was.

"Rey calm down." Lita said worried of what he might do. Rey walked over and opened the door his blood on fire seeing John before him.

"Sup rey, is Aqua there?." That was all he got a chance to say, rey had punched him in the jaw making him stumble backwards, out of reflex john struck rey back with a punch of his own, but rey recovered quickly and speared him into the wall, the two fumbled to the ground, punches being thrown everywhere. Lita and Aqua were watching from the doorway scared at what was happening, lita being the bravest ran over trying to break up the fray.

"Guys stop it!." Lita shouted trying to pull rey from john, just at that moment Shelton, Eddie and Batista who had returned from breakfast were walking upstairs when they saw what was happening, they quickly rushed over and helped.

Before he was pulled away, john decided to get one last hit in, but he accidently hit Lita, punching her in the bridge of her nose, she fell and was out cold, the guys ran beside her.

"Oh my god, Lita!." Dave yelled.

"Lita, wake up baby." Shelton said.

"Come on Amy." Eddie said.

"She's unconscious, get help." Rey instructed, Dave got up and ran down the stairs. John combed a hand through his hair shocked at what had just occurred, lita was laid out over Rey's lap blood dripping from her nose, he couldn't believe what he had done.

"Lita." A faint voice said, everyone looked up to the doorway where Aqua stood staring down at her fallen friend in tears, she had seen everything, john quickly stood up.

"Aq." He whispered, he had forgotten she was there, she turned to him and he saw the immediate fear in her eyes, "Aq, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-." He began to walk toward her, but stopped when she ran straight to the bathroom, he ran after her.

"Aqua please wait!." He called, he halted when the door was slammed in his face, he rested his forehead against the door. "Shit." John turned back to the hallway where Shelton, Rey, Dave, Eddie, Randy and Benoit were kneeled down next to Lita glaring at him furious. John took one last look at the door in front of him before leaving the hotel.

4 days later

The past some days hadn't gone well for John. He was hated backstage, word got around about the incident with Lita and Rey at the hotel, his friends didn't talk to him and he hadn't seen Aqua so he was left alone, walking into his locker room, his phone started ringing. He answered it surprised to hear who was on the other line.

"Aqua, hey."

"Hi, John."

"Where have you been, I've been trying to find you."

"I've been staying with the guys at the hotel, look, can you meet me at the park not to far away from the arena at like 7:00, I need to talk to you." John didn't like where this was going and her tone of voice only made it worse.

"Sure."

"Bye John."

"Bye Aqua."

That Night

Aqua was sitting on the bench nervously waiting for John. She had been told by all the guys and girls what she had to do and how to do it. Aqua never thought that she would ever have to do something like this, but it was for the best.

"Hey Aqua." Came a voice, she turned around and a light smile appeared on her face when she saw John.

"Hey John." She greeted, he sat next to her, there was dead silence and aqua didn't like it, so she broke it. "Um, about what happened at the hotel."

"Look, I'm really sorry about it, I didn't-." Aqua put up a hand to silence him, he did as ordered.

"It scared me seeing you like that, all angry and you hit lita." She explained, he kept silent. "And it makes me wonder if I can handle you being like that."

"Aqua you know it's rare that you see me in that state, I'm a man that can hold my temper, I didn't mean to go all crazy and hit Lita, I swear it was a total accident. I'll never act like that again."

"And what if you do John?." She said, he didn't have an answer. "What if it was me you hit instead of Lita, what if it was me you were fighting and not Rey, what if it was me you were yelling at and not your mom?." The two sat in silent for a minute or two, then it was john's turn to break the silence.

"So what happens now?." He asked, already guessing what the answer was.

"...I'm sorry john...but I think...that-th-that."

"We should break up?." John said for her.

Aqua sighed and nodded, john nodded as well and looked ahead.

"I still love you John Cena." She said quietly above a whisper, but he still heard her.

"I love you too Aqua Marina." He said trying his best to smile, but it wasn't working.

Aqua lifted John's chin up to face her, she leaned in and kissed him passionately, he returned it. When she pulled away, she rose from the bench and walked towards the car the was waiting for her. She got in the passengers side and the car started.

"You did the right thing." Rey said.

"I know." Aqua said sadly. She looked at the window on the side of the car and saw that john was still sitting on the bench. "Bye John." She whispered, a tear fell as the car drove away.

"Bye Aqua." John said, a tear fell as he got up and left.

**Okay, should I stop hear and make a sequel or keep writing? Review please**


	21. It Ain't Over

Epilogue: It ain't Over

2 days later John Cena was sitting on the couch in his house. He was depressed, sad, confused and angry at himself. She was gone, he had let her go, why, why did he make her leave, he loved her, he cared for her, she was his everything, why did it have to be this way?

A light knock on the door broke John out of his thoughts, he slowly got to his feet and answered it, standing before him was Mark Calloway and Rey Mysterio. He could see behind them was Aqua.

"John." The two men said with a straight face.

"Rey, Mark." He said back.

"We're here just to get Aqua's stuff, she'll be moving out." Rey said, on the inside rey was happy and cheering for joy. After the incident he defiantly hated john, it took all his strength and Aqua's presence to keep him from jumping him again.

"Alright, come in." John said as he moved to the side, the guys stepped in and also moved out the way. Aqua walked in and john lost his breath when he saw her, just seeing her, was enough to drive him crazy, she avoided his eyes.

"Aqua, tell us where your room is." Mark asked. She walked ahead of the two and jogged up the steps, after taking a glance at john, they followed her up.

"Just pack up everything you have and will take them to the car okay?." Mark said, aqua nodded and started taking all the outfits out of the closet along with everything else. She folded them into the bags Rey and mark had brought, after the task was finished the two men left out of the room. Aqua sighed as she walked out onto the balcony, the wind blowing her hair back.

"I'm gonna miss this place." Aqua said aloud, her eyes wandered over to the beach, her home. "It's for the best." As she turned around she was met with a pair of blue crystal eyes.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." She could sense his bad mood. "Are you mad at me about all this?."

John sighed. "It hurts...a lot, but if you think this is the right thing, then so be it."

Aqua walked up to john, pressing her chest against his. She let her thumb caress his cheek while his hand combed through her hair. She slowly moved in and kissed him, all of their emotions spilling out.

"Aqua, time to go!." The two heard rey call from downstairs. They pulled away, she looked into his eyes and kissed him on the cheek. Aqua smiled one last time at him before running down the stairs. As soon as he heard the door close he walked into what was her room.

John took a moment to look around, it was empty, just like him. Her aroma was the only thing that was left, looking around john spotted something in the far corner next to the closet. He walked over and picked it up, it was her shell necklace that she would always wear. John clutched the object in his hand before letting out a roar and punching the wall next to him. He walked over and clasped on the bed where he cried himself to sleep that night.

**Short EP I know, but I just wanted to hurry up and start on the sequel! Sorry to those who wanted me to keep writing. Don't stop reading now Love at Dana Point 2 will be posted, with a whole lotta drama!**


End file.
